Mission to Dreamland
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: I made this story after a dream I had. Actually, it was a nightmare... Basically, this story happens after Gajeel and Levy get married (fear not, I will write about their happiest day in "The Dragon Tamer"). I'll rate it M for some explicit (bloody) scenes and some potty mouth. (Please, don't throw anything at me, there will be some Jet x Levy scene involved) Credit: Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1: Mission start

**_**Author's note:** _**_I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! This fan fiction was made only for the fun of it. I do not charge anything from people to read or comment on my fics! They will always be free, by fans for fans! _

_This fan fic SCREAMED to get out of my head after a rather gruesome dream I had about Gajeel and Levy (I was seeing through Levy's eyes...) Anyway, the second chapter is about the dream I had, so stay tuned! I'll be working on **The Dragon Tamer** as well, for I intend this fic to be a sequel to the (happy) ending of **The Dragon Tamer**. Also, there will be some crying involved..._

_Thank you, as always, for the support you guys have shown me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mission start<strong>

It was supposed to be a simple mission. They were hired to lift a simple sleeping curse. Simple, especially with Levy in their team. Erza said they were going to be back home by the end of the day. In and out, nothing more, nothing less. _It was supposed to be simple!_ Levy's cheeks were red and her eyes puffy from all the crying as she held Gajeel's hand. Natsu and Gray were pulling the magical cart Levy summoned for an unconscious Gajeel._ My love... You protected me again..._ Levy's mind replayed the battle over and over again.

* * *

><p>The whole town was sound asleep.<p>

"This is weird... If everybody's sleeping, who sent the request?" Happy was the first to break the eerie silence. Erza looked around, straining her senses for any youki or dark magic.

"You're right... Everyone, stay guarded! Let's go to the town center, maybe we'll find some answers there. And don't get separated! I have a bad feeling about this..." Erza and her bad ass team, together with Levy kept silent all the way to the town hall, where they found more people lying on the ground, sleeping. Erza checked them all for pulse.

"They're alive, but if they keep sleeping, they might die from starvation. Let's hurry!"

""Aye!"

"Gajeel, Levy and Natsu, you go down stairs. It looks like a library down there. Maybe you can find something there. As for Gray, Juvia, Lucy and myself, we'll go check the rooms, hopefully we'll be lucky to find someone awake. Go!" Each team went to the designated area, Levy quickly rummaging through the huge library for a book that might help them lift the sleeping spell. Gajeel hovered protectively behind her, looking around the huge room. Natsu and Happy checked each of the monks that were slumped over their desks.

"It's the same. They're alive, but they're sleeping. Hey! Wake up!" Natsu took one of the monks by the scruff of his neck and started shaking him. Seeing he wasn't doing any good, he placed him back on his desk and looked around. As soon as Natsu looked away, the sleeping monk grabbed him by the wrist and started yelling. At the same time, the whole building was echoing with gurgling screams of horror, making Levy clasp her hands over her ears.

"Help! Save me! She's coming... She's coming!" Another scream ripped through the man as Natsu was trying to unclench the monk's hand from his wrist. Then, there was silence. A silence that chilled them to the bone.

"Shrimp, hurry up and let's get out of here." Gajeel went closer to his wife, preparing for an attack. Levy did her best to search for some clues to help them lift the curse and, after a couple of minutes, she found what she was looking for.

"Yes! I got it! It's dark magic, no surprises there. It's a nightmare spell that makes the user steal magical powers and life force." The two Dragon Slayers approached the bluenette and listened intently. "Well, crap... It gets better... We have to lift the spell on a full moon, at midnight..." Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other.

"Tomorrow it's the full moon." Happy hovered over them with ease.

"We should get back to Erza and the rest." Gajeel grabbed Levy by the hand and pulled her back to where they came. They were soon greeted by the rest of the team.

"What was that screaming earlier?" Gray looked around the imposing room.

"It came from the sleeping people. It seems that this is a nightmare spell. Very powerful, S-Class." Levy showed Erza the book she found.

"It makes sense now... Okay, team. Let's camp in the forest for the night. I don't like this place." Erza kept a firm scowl on her forehead as she lead her nakama out the building and back to the forest.

They finished preparing camp, Natsu being in charge of gathering fire wood and Gray searching for water. Levy, Lucy and Happy were in charge of food. Before night fall, they were resting I front of the fire, Levy cuddling next to Gajeel with a content look of her face.

"I think it's an appropriate hour to sleep. Good night, everyone." Erza lied down on the ground and made herself comfortable. The rest followed soon after.

"I'll take the first guard shift." Gajeel pecked Levy on the lips and went to patrol the area.

"Wake me up next." Gray shouted after him as he was taking his shirt off and made himself comfortable on Juvia's leg. Natsu was already snoring loudly next to Lucy, so Gray kicked him hard enough to make him chance his position. It was quiet after that.

The almost full moon was shining down on them, Gajeel keeping his eyes wide open as he rested next to a tree. Suddenly, the quiet night was filled with horrible screaming that made everyone jump.

"The hell is that?" Natsu looked around him, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"It's coming from the city. Come on!" Lucy was the first to answer. Erza equipped her Tiger armor and sped ahead, followed by the others. The screaming got louder as they approached the cursed city. Once they got there, everyone could see the townspeople crouching from whatever pain they were feeling. Some were pulling their hair, others were bent in weird positions. All they had in common was the screaming.

"What's happening to them?" Levy looked with horror at a 10 year old boy, who was crying and screaming at the same time. "Who did this to you?" Levy tried to take the little boy in her arms and soothe his pain, when he snapped his eyes open and let Levy see the horror in his eyes.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Levy was unable to do anything. She was captivated by his eyes. The boy had some sort of glass on his eyes, changing the color from brown to light grey. Gajeel saw some sort of shadow reaching for Levy as she sat entranced with the boy in her arms, so he hurried to his wife and yanked her away.

"Are you OK?" Gajeel shook Levy back to reality.

"Uhm... Yeah..."

"What happened?" Erza caressed her head.

"I'm not sure... It felt like I was... drowning in darkness..." Levy shuddered, making Gajeel put his arms around her.

"Everyone, stay away from the townspeople! We need to lift this curse as soon as possible!" A laughter made them all turn.

"No one can lift the sleeping curse from the Book of Zeref." A shadowy figure was sitting on top of the church.

"Are you the one who did this?" Erza took and offensive stance, followed quickly by the rest.

"I'm also the one who sent the request, Fairy Tail." The woman jumped down from the building and landed with ease some meters in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lucy prepared the Lion key.

"Isn't it obvious? I want power!" She cackled again, filling the silence after the townspeople stopped screaming. "And with the Book of Zeref mine to command, I will get it. All I need to do is to get rid of the bugs that keep getting in the way. Time to squash some Fairies!"

The hooded woman threw what looked like a hand on the ground in front of them, making the ground crumble. The team moved quickly out of the way, dodging attacks from under them.

"Akumu will have fun sucking the life out of you." The woman shrieked with laughter and opened the old looking book. "Rise, my nightmares! Consume the power of Fairy Tail!" Dark shadows rose from the book, going for each Fairy. Before even one could hit their targets, Lucy summoned Sagittarius, who shot the book, making the shadows disappear. Natsu and Gajeel used the distraction and jumped high in the air, planning for an air attack, but the woman dematerialized just as they were about to touch her, hitting the ground hard.

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lucy yelled in the same time.

"Move!" Erza saw the woman hovering above them, chanting something. She lunged to them, equipping her Adamantium Armor just in time as a purple light hit the three. Everyone looked in horror as the purple light from the Book of Zeref covered the two Dragons and Erza. Gray wasted no time and sent his Ice Lances Akumu's way, making her stop her spell.

"Do not interfere!" Akumu swished her hand in the air and sent Levy, Juvia, Gray, Lucy and Happy flying, tumbling on the hard ground. Levy grunted, feeling all the scratches on her hands and back, but she got to her feet and swished her hands in the air.

"Solid Script! Element collide!" Levy attacked the hooded woman with the five elements, her attack hitting the target head on. Erza, Natsu and Gajeel emerged from under the Adamantium armor, looking rather shaken. Erza's feet were trembling and she was supporting her weight on the sword. There was a rumbling sound from under the rubble Levy's spell left in Akumu's place. Before the three could react, they were blown away by the enemy.

"Solid Script mage? Perfect!" The woman chanted something from the book and materialized a shadowy hand. Levy wasted no time and took action.

"Solid Script! Shield!" The bluenette protected her team mates, but the shadowy hand passed right through her shield, heading for the petite mage. _Crap… No time…_ Levy was too shocked to react and move before the shadow attacked her. Everything played in slow motion once Gajeel made his move and lunged for Levy with a concerned look on his face. Half a yard in front of her and Gajeel threw himself in front of the attack that was directed to Levy, stopping abruptly with a horrified look on his face. Levy looked in horror as the shadowy hand went through Gajeel's head and yanked him hard from within. Everyone gasped, the silence that followed being broken by the sickening crunch that came from inside Gajeels' skull. He rolled his eyes in his sockets and blood started pouring from his ears, nose and eyes. Gajeel yelled in pain once Akumu's hand retracted back in the Book of Zeref.

"GAJEEL!" Levy ran to her husband with a horrified expression. "No… Please, no! Gajeel!" The whole team dispatched to protect Levy and the Dragon Slayer. Natsu came next to Levy and checked for pulse.

"He's alive… We need to move fast! He needs Wendy!"

"Happy, use your full speed and get Mira and Guildarts here! I'll hold her off, you guys get the hell out of here!" Erza ordered, parrying each blow the woman sent their way. Happy looked at Natsu and nodded, disappearing after another moment.

"Solid Script! Magical vehicle!" Levy metamorphosed a magical cart with straps to hold the Iron Dragon Slayer. Everyone helped him on the platform and Levy started binding him, strapping his head into place in fear he had anything broken. Gray and Natsu grabbed a hold of the handles and sped ahead once Levy was next to Gajeel, holding tightly on his hand. _Please… Let us be in time…_ After they exit the forest and found the main road, Natsu used his Fire Magic to push the cart faster to the city, where they rented a magical vehicle. Levy strapped the SE-plug on her wrist and off they went, hurrying to Magnolia. After about half an hour, Gray noticed they were going slower and looked at Levy. She was slumped and breathing heavily when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you let me drive for a while?" Gray placed a hand over her wrist, but she yanked him off.

"No! I'm fine!" Levy's eyes clouded and she almost lost control of the magical car.

"Are you trying to get us all killed? Get back there with him and LET ME DRIVE!" Gray stopped the car and helped Levy inside, slumping on the soft couch.

"You didn't have to be so rough with her, she wants him home." Natsu grumbled from the top of the car as the car started with a screech.

"I want him home, too, but that doesn't mean she should push herself so much. We have to get him to Wendy in one piece." Natsu didn't say a word and let Gray push the SE-plug to its limits. They were back at the guild in less than an hour, the Master already having Polushka summoned at the guild. Mirajane and Guildarts were already on their way to the cursed city, so they could rest assured the townspeople were on good hands, especially with Levy's counter-spell in Erza's pocket. They had to concentrate on Gajeel now.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	2. Chapter 2: Personal nightmare

**_**Author's note:** _**_I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! This fan fiction was made only for the fun of it. I do not charge anything from people to read or comment on my fics! They will always be free, by fans for fans! _

_This fan fic SCREAMED to get out of my head after a rather gruesome dream I had about Gajeel and Levy (I was seeing through Levy's eyes...) Anyway, this chapter is about the dream I had (well, the bloody part anyway...) I woke up with a nasty feeling in my gut after the dream. But, what stayed with me and haunted me for a couple of days (until I started writing it down) was Gajeel's face when he saw his hand. Weird...  
><em>

_Prepare the tissues, boys and girls. Also, if you really wanna feel something, I suggest you read this chapter while listening to** Enigma - Why**_

_Thank you, as always, for the support you guys have shown me!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Personal nightmare<br>**

He was rushed in the Infirmary, Wendy and Polushka quickly working on the unconscious form of Gajeel, trying to stop his cerebral hemorrhage. Master placed a comforting hand on Levy's shoulder, seeing her crumbled next to the wall, with her head between her knees.

"He's gonna be fine, Levy. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Master… Thank you…" Levy looked at her adoptive father, placing her hands around her belly. _Don't you dare die on me now, Gajeel!_ Levy wanted to tell him the big news for a long time, but she simply couldn't find the time, what with him mostly gone on secret missions Master gave him. Everyone cleared out after an hour or so, Levy being the only one who guarded the door to the Medical Room. She dozed off for a couple of minutes, when the sound of the door opening brought her back to reality.

"Polushka-sama, is he…" Levy got up from where she was sitting and hurried to the pink haired woman.

"He's out of danger, but he's in a coma. Wendy is making sure there was no brain damage from all the blood. Mind telling me what happened?" Polushka looked stern at the bluenette, who looked away, tears pooling in her eyes.

"We took a job in Davalou city, just beyond Hargeon. The request said there was a sleeping curse on the town and we went to help them, but, when we got there… The city was cursed from the Book of Zeref… And this lady attacked us… And he… jumped in front of me… when she launched a shadowy hand from that book… The crunch I heard was…" Levy's air was choked and the tears started flowing freely.

"The Book of Zeref?" Polushka looked horrified at her. "Was it the nightmare spell that suks magic and life force?" Levy nodded weakly, wiping her eyes.

"Erza stayed behind and got Mira and Guildarts to help her."

"Yes, Makarov told me something about that. He was quite concerned when he heard Happy say his name. Erza, asking for his help… It's a miracle he didn't go there himself. Did you find a counter spell?" Polushka took a seat and motioned Levy to do the same.

"Yes, I found it in a Rune book in the town's library. I gave the incantation and the instructions to Erza, I'm sure she can manage it." Levy twined her fingers and rested them on her knees.

"Go rest, he'll be in there for a while." Polushka ushered Levy away from the Infirmary.

Gajeel was lying in the Med Room in a coma for three days, Levy never leaving his side. Each night, when the moon rose, he started screaming her name and she would try to comfort him and calm his seizures. Each time, his fits would get worse, sometimes getting up from his bed and fighting whatever demons he was seeing in his mind. Warren tried to enter his mind a couple of times, with no luck. His telepathical probing hit a wall.

Each time Gajeel would scream for Levy something broke inside her, seeing him like this and being unable to help him.

"Levy! Where did you take her? Give her back! Levy, where are you?" Gajeel would open his glassy grey eyes and stare blankly in the room. And he would slump again into slumber. Polushka comforted the bluenette, saying she did everything she could for his internal bleeding, the demons he was fighting were inside his mind. And they had to wait for the next full moon to lift the curse.

On the fourth night, Levy was guarding him again, Natsu and Gray standing by the door. Gajeel's fit started as soon as the moon crept through the window, this time almost knocking Levy from the bed when he lunged for something only he could see.

"Give her back! Levy! I'll kill you if you moved even a hair from her head! Come back, witch!" With his eyes wide open, and filled with hatred, he lunged forward and smacked into the wall.

"Gajeel, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Gajeel yelled in exasperation and started punching the wall with so much force, he left holes in it. "Stop! Please! I'm right here! GAJEEL!" He stopped for a moment, Levy seeing his glassy eyes turning back to the red she now loved.

"Levy? Levy! Where are you?" He started groping the air like a blind man, Levy hurrying to take his hand and guide him to her.

"Honey, I'm right here!" The bluenette placed his huge palm on her cheek, smiling. Gajeel's red eyes filled with tears, caressing Levy's cheek.

"My love... I thought... I thought I lost you..." Levy could see he was still looking somewhere far away, but he was getting back. The door crept open and Natsu popped his head inside the room, turning the lights on, and hurried outside, letting them have their moment. In the instant Natsu flipped the lights on, Gajeel's red eyes became grey again and he looked at Levy with pure hatred.

"You witch! You think you could trick me again?" Gajeel bellowed as he pulled his hand like it was burning.

"Gajeel, ple..." Levy's air stopped suddenly in her lungs, staring horrified at her husband. Gajeel's eyes returned to red just enough to see Levy in front of him.

"Levy... Oh, my god..." A smile spread on his face, his eyes drowning in tears. The blank look on Levy's face brought his senses back, making him feel his hands covered in iron scales, but his right hand felt warm and sticky. He looked down and gasped. Gajeel pulled his clawed hand from Levy's gut, making her gasp.

"No... no, no, no... NO!" His bloody hand was shaking. "What have I done... HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled desperately as Levy looked down and touched her belly, raising her hand to see her blood stained hands.

"What's wrong? Oh, my... Wendy! SOMEONE CALL WENDY NOW!" Natsu bellowed, waking everybody up. Polushka came running through the door just as Levy wobbled and fell in Gajeel's arms.

"No... NO! Please! Don't... Levy!" Gajeel looked horrified at his bloody claws, retracting his iron scales. Heavy tears pooled in his red eyes as Levy was smiling at him.

"You're back..." Levy raised a shaky hand and placed it on his cheek. The tears started flowing freely as Natsu yanked the bluenette from his arms and sent him flying into the wall.

"Restrain him now!" Polushka ordered Gray and Erza. Gajeel was too shocked to defend himself as a wall of ice covered his body, trapping him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Natsu turned full of rage at the Dragon Slayer, his fists shaking.

"No... it couldn't be... That witch tricked me... That fucking witch! I'll kill her!" A voice cackled inside Gajeel's head._ I didn't do anything, you're the one who shoved his hand inside his wife's gut. Delicious!_ Wendy ran through the door and hurried to Levy's side, activating her healing powers.

"Grandine, help me! It's not working... She's not healing!" Wendy looked horrified at Polushka, who immediately went to the potion cabinet and started rummaging through the bottles.

"Get back! She's not breathing!" Natsu pinched Levy's nose and placed his mouth to her, blowing three times. He proceeded with pumping her heart, whispering_ one, two three, four, five_. He blew in her mouth again_. One, two, three, four, five._ "Breathe, god damn it!" He blew again.

Gajeel was looking hopeless at Natsu as he was trying to revive Levy. His eyes started clouding again as the voice shrieked with laughter. _You killed her! I knew you had it in you!_ Akumu's voice shrieked again.

"Aaaarghhh!" In a boost of adrenaline, Gajeel freed himself from the ice, showering everyone with ice shards. "Get THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gajeel covered his hands with iron scales and shoved his claws in his scalp, pulling hard.

"Hold him down! Now!" Polushka combined a couple of bottles as Erza used her Heaven's Wheel Armor to restrain Gajeel. Polushka hurried to her and placed the gooey substance on Gajeel's wrists, preventing him from using his magic. "Chain him before he does something to hurt himself or us." She turned and concentrated on Levy's lifeless form as Natsu was still pumping her heart. His mouth was covered in blood now, the blood that pooled inside the bluenette's mouth.

"Breathe! Please! Levy! One, two, three, four, five." He blew again in her mouth after Polushka removed the blood. "BREATHE!" Natsu used his fists to stimulate her heart, drumming hard on her chest. "LEVY! BREATHE!" The deep gasp that filled the room relieved everyone, Wendy activating her healing as soon as Levy started coughing blood.

"You're OK, honey, you're going to be fine." Natsu caressed her hair away from her forehead.

"Gajeel… Is he…" Levy tried to look around for her husband, but Polushka stopped her.

"He's fine, you need to stop talking." Polushka rubbed some potions on her belly, making Levy gasp from the pain. "As soon as she's out of any danger, she's off to the hospital. There are some things even I can't do." Wendy nodded and continued healing Levy. Natsu got up, turned around and lunged to a screaming Gajeel, punching him hard in the gut. This made the Iron Dragon Slayer faint and relax his seizure.

"Natsu!" Erza tried to scold him, but he cut her.

"DON'T. Fucking say it. Just don't." Makarov was summoned by some guild members and came through the door with a pale face.

"What happened? Oh, my lord… Levy!" As soon as Master mentioned Levy's name, Jet came next to him, looking inside the room and freezing.

"No… He didn't…" Jet hurried next to Levy and took her hand, feeling how cold it was from all the blood loss. Jet held his breath when Levy opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. He broke down in tears a second later.

"Grandine… I can't… I can't save both…" Wendy's eyes filled with tears, sobbing hard.

"Do what you can for Levy. There will be other chances for them. Let him go." Polushka placed a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"But, the baby…"

"Heal Levy! She's strong enough, the baby's too young." Jet looked horrified at Polushka and turned to glare at the restrained Dragon Slayer.

"She was… pregnant… He killed his own child… He tried to kill Levy!" Jet motioned to get up, but Levy's hand stopped him. She nodded at him and squeezed his hand. "Even now… You're still protecting him. Why?" Jet's voice was filled with sadness.

"… Not his fault." She whispered weakly. "Next full moon… The curse… Please… Save him…" Levy looked fierce into his eyes before fainting.

"I'm sorry, Levy, but I can't do that. He deserves his torture. I will NOT save him." Jet trembled from anger, wanting to rip Gajeel's throat and see him drown in his own blood. He held onto Levy's hand all the time Wendy was healing her. A couple of hours had passed when Wendy stopped her magic and slumped her hands.

"I'm sorry, but I'm out of magic… I did everything I could. We should summon an Emergency cart to get her to the Magical Hospital." Wendy tried to get up, but wobbled and fell on the floor. Erza quickly went to her side and lifted the child in her arms.

"Rest, you'll need your strength." Wendy gave her a feeble nod and slumped her head on Erza's chest.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

**_**Author's note:** _**_I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! This fan fiction was made only for the fun of it. I do not charge anything from people to read or comment on my fics! They will always be free, by fans for fans! _

_Prep another box of tissues, cuz this chappie is gonna make you FEEL._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Guilt<br>**

The Magical Ambulance came in minutes, Levy being taken on a stretcher by a couple of worried looking nurses. She was hurried to the hospital, where she entered the operation room immediately. A couple of Fairies, including the Master, waited patiently a sign from the doctors, but no one told them anything for a couple of hours. At long last, one of the doctors who performed the surgery came through the doors and was assaulted by Levy's family.

"She's fine, the operation was a great success. She'll be able to conceive again in a couple of months, if everything goes well. Unfortunately, the baby had to be removed." All the Fairies bulged their eyes.

"Levy was pregnant?"

"And that bastard attacked her…"

"How far was she, doctor?" Makarov's calm voice could be heard from all the murmurs.

"Almost four months. She's strong, I'll give you that. Master, you have some amazing children." The doctor bowed respectfully and took his leave. A nurse came to usher them home, for Levy was in Intensive Care Unit, and was not to be disturbed for at least 24 hours.

"Send a pigeon once we are allowed to see her." Makarov gathered his children and went back to the guild.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later and Levy was released from the hospital. Jet barked everyone off and took her home, the home Gajeel built for them. Levy looked gloomily around the empty rooms, waiting for her husband to pop out of the kitchen with an iron nail between his lips and that wide grin she loved so much. As soon as Jet snickered his indignation as to why would she still stay in that house instead of going back to Fairy Hills for the time being, she broke down. Levy crumbled to the floor, shaking with tears, big, heavy tears that rolled hot over her cheeks.<p>

"Levy, what's wrong?" Jet hurried to her side, kneeling in front of her and trying to get her up. Levy threw her arms around his neck and squeezed hard, crying her eyes out in Jet's arms. "Hey… I'm here… It's OK… I'm here."

"But _he's_ not!" Levy said between sobs. "He's in that… room… Being tortured… And I can't do a thing to help!" Levy's tears stained Jet's shirt. He cursed under his breath and rocked Levy back and forth, trying to soothe her. But how could he? He had no words for comfort. He had no idea why she loved that monster so much. So much she would give her life to bring him back. He had hurt her over and over again, but she was still able to forgive him. He wanted to shout and yell his exasperation, but she didn't needed one of his stabbing remarks about a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. She just needed her husband back. And this broke his heart.

"I'll always be here for you…" Jet whispered, his voice strangled by the lump formed in his throat.

"Stay… For a while… Please… I don't want to be alone…" Levy kept crying in his neck, holding on to Jet like everything would disappear if she let him go. They stayed on the floor like that more than half an hour.

* * *

><p>Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days, days went by and became weeks. Thus the full moon was already upon them. The whole guild gathered to lift the sleeping curse from Gajeel. Erza, Mirajane and Levy chanted the counter spell and Gajeel woke up, the glass from his eyes breaking and dissipating completely. Levy jumped on his neck, crying with happiness, Gajeel merely stroking her head with a content look on his face. He was ordered in the Infirmary a couple more days by Polushka and Master Makarov, making him grumpy. Levy came to visit him every day, but the two elder wizards didn't let her stay for too long, fearing Gajeel would repeat history. Everyone who visited him had a sour look on their faces, but no one told Gajeel what he did, letting him get back on his feet. Jet kept a firm scowl on his face every time he saw Levy next to Gajeel, dying to go to him and punch him hard. But he knew he'd only hurt Levy in the process, so he stayed away.<p>

A week later and everything was almost back to normal. Gajeel didn't seem to remember what he went through or what he kept screaming at, but Levy noticed he'd wake up with a weird look on his face, looking intently at his hands. Every day, his mood changed from bad to worse, feeling something was off. Everybody was too nice to him. Levy tried to usher any thought her Dragon might have, but he could see right through her. Then, one day, Levy went to the hospital for a routine check up and he followed her and blondie. Levy told him they were going shopping, but he smelled the lie. And Levy never lied to him. _Why is she going to the hospital?_ Gajeel though it was weird and went after the two girls. He found the Registry pretty quickly and questioned the nurse that was rummaging through some files.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife, she's having a check-up and I can't find the room…" Gajeel tried to fake a sweet voice.

"Name?" The lady asked bored.

"Redfox. Gajeel Redfox. And my wife is…"

"Levy Redfox, yes. She's in room 420, with Dr. Phillis. But you're not allowed there, Mr. Redfox."

"Why?" Gajeel pushed.

"Because it's a gynecologist office. You'll have to wait for your wife outside. It's just a routine check up after the abortion." Gajeel's color dropped from his face.

"The what?"

"Yes, the accident she suffered a couple of weeks ago almost killed her, but she was saved. Unfortunately, the baby wasn't. Oh… You didn't know…" The nurse saw Gajeel's shocked expression.

"I was… away… She didn't tell me…"

"Probably she didn't want to worry you. She's a lovely girl, so kind. You're a lucky man to have her." The nurse patted him on the shoulder and smiled warmly. "The doctor said she'll be able to conceive again, if you're planning for a family."

"Thanks…" Gajeel replayed his nightmare in his head. He attacked Akumu. He caught her and tried to rip her guts out with his bare hands. Her shocked expression when his claws ripped through the flesh. Her wicked smile as she licked her lips. And, then, there was Levy. In Akumu's place. How relieved he felt he found her again, but something was off. Levy's shocked expression. He motioned to hug her, but his right hand was stuck in something. Something warm and sticky. He looked down and saw his right hand covered in iron scales inside Levy's belly. _Oh, my god… It wasn't a dream…_ Gajeel's hand started trembling and he felt sick. He had to sit down, and fast. _You killed her!_ Akumu's voice still echoed in his head, making him clasp his hands over his ears. He looked at his trembling hands and saw them covered in blood. _Levy's blood… My child… What have I done…?_

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice brought him back to reality. "What are you doing here?" The strained look on his face made Levy realize he knew. Everything. He rose from his seat, turned on his heels and walked out of the hospital. "Gajeel, wait!" Levy ran after him, fearing he'd do something stupid.

"Levy, where are you going?" Lucy yelled after her best friend.

"Gajeel! Please! Gajeel, stop!" Levy ran after her husband, trying to catch up. "Please, hear me out!" He turned abruptly a couple of meters in front of the bluenette.

"Is it true?" Gajeel looked worse than he sounded. "Was I the one who did it?"He was hoping for a negative answer, but he already knew. His memory came back. He could smell Levy's blood on his hands. Levy looked torn at him.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel, I didn't want you to find out…"

"IS IT TRUE?" He yelled, squeezing his fists. Levy looked down.

"Yes… I'm sorry…"

"Why the hell are YOU apologizing? I am the monster! I'm the one who killed our child! Why didn't you tell me?" Levy approached him.

"I was trying to avoid useless conversation on this matter, nothing more."

"Useless? USELESS? I AM A MURDERER! I MANAGED TO KILL OUR CHILD AND I ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED AS WELL!" Gajeel was shaking when Levy reached him.

"You were being controlled! You were cursed! Don't you dare blame yourself! Because it wasn't YOUR FAULT!"

"It was my hand… My own… flesh and blood… Ripped from you by… my own hands…" Gajeel looked at his hands and hated what he saw. He hated the creases that followed his thumb, he hated the way his fingers looked. Levy tried to caress his hands, but he pulled them away like her touch would burn him. "Don't… I… I need to be alone for a while…" Levy felt a knot forming in her throat.

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be here if you need me." Levy looked down, not being able to watch him walk away. She felt her insides squirm uncomfortably as her instincts yelled in her head. _He's leaving…_ Levy started walking back home, hoping with all her being he'd still be there. And he was. Levy exhaled heavily seeing him in the kitchen, with Lily behind him. The black Exceed turned to look at her, and his eyes made her stomach drop. Lily folded his paws and waited for Levy to come inside the small kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner, Gajeel?" She asked, hopefully, but, when he turned and passed by her like she wasn't even there, she felt her eyes get moist. "Gajeel? Please, talk to me." She followed him to their bedroom, where she saw a half filled backpack on the bed. "What's this? Are you going somewhere?" Gajeel rummaged through the drawers with a blank look, not looking at the bluenette. Lily flew quietly inside and sat on the bed. "Gajeel… Please…" Levy stopped him from shoving the socks inside the pack, making him look at her. His red eyes were filled with pain. A tear escaped down Levy's cheek. "Don't go… You promised…" Gajeel turned and grabbed a hold of the drawer.

"I'm only hurting you… I'm leaving before I kill you, too. I'm too dangerous…" Gajeel's voice broke.

"You protected me so many times…"

"After what I did, they don't even matter…"

"They matter to me!" The tears that pooled in her eyes started falling freely. "_You_ matter to me! You vowed you'd stay next to me! Don't break that promise! Don't break… me…"

"I can't…" Gajeel whispered. He never felt so much pain in his life. He never felt such a burden choking the air in his lungs. "I won't endanger you like that ever again!" He turned abruptly, grabbed a hold of his pack and hurried to the door. He stopped to look at Levy one more time. "Lily… Take care of her for me…" The tears he was holding back left lines on his face as he left his home. Levy crumbled on the bed, crying silently with Lily next to her.

Lucy's hurried footsteps filled the heavy silence a couple of minutes later.

"Levy-chan! Where are you? Oh, there you are. You left without a word… I was worried. And I bumped into Gajeel on my way here. He didn't look good, did you guys fight? Levy?" Lucy went next to the blunette and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong? Ne…" Lucy took her hand and watched her friend as she looked on the ground, looking lost.

"He… left…" More tears stained her blue dress.

"He… What?"

"He found out about…" Levy placed her hands on her belly and started sobbing hard. "And… He left…"

"Loke!" Lucy yelled angrily, not bothering to grab her golden key. As soon as Lucy ordered her Lion to come, Loke materialized next to the Spirit Mage.

"On my way!" Loke ran down the stairs, out into the warm summer day, heading for the guild.

"He's coming back! You hear? He's coming home! Loke will bring him home!" Lucy cupped Levy's face and looked fierce in her lost eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving

**_**Author's note:** _**_I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! This fan fiction was made only for the fun of it. I do not charge anything from people to read or comment on my fics! They will always be free, by fans for fans!_

_**lexie loves anime**, considering how Gajeel feels about Levy, i see him very affected by it. especially after their first encounter_

_**myzor king of war**, thank you for taking the time to read and review. oh, Akumu will have her ass kicked._

_**Chapter 5** of this fanfic will be posted on **adult fan fiction dot net**. it's waaay too graphical for this site. Fear not, I will upload it under the same name._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Surviving<br>**

A couple of months passed since Gajeel left in search of a cure. Levy was constantly followed by Pantherlily after he found her a couple of times on the cliff, looking down at the sea. He'd ask what she was doing and she'd answer she was only admiring the view. But he felt her depression. He felt she was able to end her life without thinking about the other guild members. Her heart was broken beyond repair and just by looking at him, she broke down in tears. So he decided to keep a safe distance, keep out of her sight until she calmed herself. Jet was the only one who could make her get back on her feet after talking to her. Lily never knew what Jet was telling her, but he was grateful the Speed mage had such an effect on her.

One day, Levy came by the guild, surprising everyone there. She couldn't stand being around people, feeling their pitiful stares, hearing all the whispered concerns and swearing directed to a certain Dragon Slayer. But she was hungry. She realized it's been weeks since she felt hungry, and she went to the guild, hoping Lucy would be there. The bluenette was in luck, Lucy Heartfilia was at her usual table, chatting away with Erza, Juvia and Lisanna. Elfman was laughing loudly with Evergreen in his arms, while Natsu and Gray were fighting, as always. Pantherlily hovered quietly behind Levy and went to the bar, where Mira served him the usual, Kiwi Cocktail.

"Hey,Lily. How's she holding up?" Mira asked with concern, watching Levy taking a few steps to Lucy's table.

"Not good… She's getting worse… I was hoping Speedy would change that, but…" Lily trailed off, taking a sip from his drink.

"Then news about him would only hurt her more…" Mira placed a glass for herself and poured some whiskey. The Exceed snapped his head up and looked at the white haired girl. "Master received a pigeon in the middle of the night from Master Bob. Gajeel was brought to his guild by Ichiya when he roamed in the forest with his Exceed."

"Is he…"

"Master Bob said he's pretty shaken up, and he looks like hell… Master is in Lacrima conference with him right now." Mira downed her drink and slammed her glass on the counter.

Levy was careful each step, fearing her legs would give if Lucy looked at her with pity, just like everyone else did. Lucy turned as if she heard her thoughts, and a smile spread on her face.

"Levy-chan!" She jumped from her chair and hugged her friend tightly, beaming. Levy found herself smiling, Lucy had such an effect on everyone around her. Natsu and Gray stopped from their fist game and turned simultaneously. Everyone looked with surprise at her, welcoming her warmly.

Levy took a seat next to Lucy and ordered some food. Mira served them all and grabbed a chair from a neighboring table, joining them for an early dinner. Levy found herself having fun and laughing, forgetting about the constant pain in her chest. Jet joined them a while after and started chatting happily with all of them, glancing once in a while at the bluenette. Lucy noticed quickly something was up with him and hoped Levy was over Gajeel, especially after the way he left. Jet was more than understanding and more than supporting. He was kind and loving and knew exactly what to say to Levy whenever she had one of her fits. At one point, Jet told a joke and made Levy laugh with tears. Natsu and Gray looked content as she was laughing.

"Jet, you lucky bastard, you made Levy laugh!" Natsu slapped Speedy hard on the back, choking him. "I thought I'd never see that smile again after..." Lucy slapped him hard on the back of his head, glaring menacingly. "Hey! The heck are you..."

"Shut up, flame brain!" Gray tackled Natsu seeing Levy's smile fading.

"We can't avoid talking about that dumb ass forever!" Natsu slammed Ice boy on the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy got up from the table with a firm scowl on her face.

"You know I'd kick his sorry ass if and when he comes back, after what he did, it would be a miracle if Master would let him back..." No one noticed Levy when she got up from the table and headed for Natsu, but everyone saw when she punched him hard in the face, tumbling him on the ground.

"Levy..." Gray saw the angry look on Levy's face and had no idea how to react. Nobody had even seen the Script mage angry, let alone throw a punch. Not to mention being strong enough to throw Natsu on the ground with one punch. So everybody gaped at the bluenette. Jet came fast behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back from her fit.

"Levy, don't!"

"Let me go!" Levy yanked away from Jet and headed for Natsu again with a killer look in her eyes, but Jet called Droy for help, using his vines to stop the angry woman. "Get the fuck off me! I will NOT let him break my last hope of him coming back to me! LET GO!" Angry tears pooled in her eyes as she relaxed and slumped her hands. Droy released her hands, calling back his magic. The silence was too heavy for Levy and she felt every eye on her, watching her tremble. The pity in their stares rolled over her like a sickening feeling, so she turned on the spot and ran out into the cool evening.

"You just HAD to open the taboo subject, idiot!" Jet helped Natsu up and ran after Levy. As soon as Jet was out the door, the whole guild jumped on Salamander, yelling at him (and for good reason).

Jet used his magic to check Levy's home. _Of course she's not here..._ He ran again, going to Gajeel and Levy's training spot, but still she was nowhere to be found. Jet was getting worried, thinking hard.

"She's at her favorite spot, on that hill outside Magnolia." Lily hovered over the Speed mage with his arms crossed. Jet looked up and gave the Exceed a thank you smile, disappearing behind a cloud of dust. In seconds, he reached the fig tree that was watching over Magnolia and saw Levy's couched form. It was already dark and the moon was high up in the sky. He walked calmly, catching his breath, letting her know he was walking towards her. Levy didn't move, she kept sobbing in her knees even after he took a seat on the grass next to her. He let her be and, when she jumped in his arms, he didn't say anything. He just let her cry.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

_**Author's note:** after a lot of debates and readers saying they wanna read the whole thing here, I decided to add the sexy chapters here, as well._

**_Please, keep in mind this chappie is +18!_**

_**smile it's easy** , thank you kindly for the compliments. I actually don't think like that about my stories, but, as long as my works makes the readerfeel something, then I'm happy. Also, please, please, PLEASE don't do this at school, you're gonna make me feel guilty about keeping youfrom your studies. Another thing, don't be mean to your phone, it is not to blame for what I write XD si putem vorbi si pe facebook oricand. Mi se pare ca am pus link-ul catre FB meusi pe DeviantArt_

_**Guest** and **lazy** , sorry to dissapoint you, I'm not gonna blame you if you stop reading my works from now on. But, as a spoiler for everyone, Gajeel and Levy will be together again._

_l**exie loves anime**, I'm not sure how I feel about Jet, but he ain't getting Levy, that's for sure XD. It was weird and scary to read my own darker fanfic. Hmm... Multiple personality disorder? XD_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

After what it felt like hours, Levy's fit calmed and she was able to breathe again.

"Thank you..."

"What for?" Jet looked down at her, wiping some tears from her cheeks.

"For being there for me after he…" Levy placed her hands over her belly.

"Don't mention it." Jet smiled warmly and guided her back on his shoulder. "I just wish there was something I could do to heal your heart…" Levy lifted her head to look at him. "I hate to see you like this… I hate him for doing this to you, even though he swore on his honor he'd never…" Jet took a moment to compose himself and turned to look fiercely in Levy's eyes. "Would you be able to forgive him, if he comes back?" Levy couldn't look away. She stared back, thinking. _Would I?_ She was unable to speak or think as Jet gazed in her eyes, completely drowned in her hazel eyes. A familiar lump formed in Levy's throat seeing the change in Jet's eyes. They were melting as he approached her face, cupping it with one hand. Levy's mind raced, telling her it was wrong and she should reject him, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and let Jet taste her lips gently for a long moment. A spark ignited between their lips, Levy deepening the kiss with too much force. Jet led her on the grass, never leaving her mouth. He tasted Levy's lips over and over, until Levy was caught in the moment, releasing herself of her burden and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She moaned softly when his tongue invaded her mouth, circling around. Levy caressed his back and opened her legs, letting him get on top of her and rub his chest on her. He stopped to look questioningly at her when he felt her hands under his pants, feeling his buttocks. Levy smiled and went under his t-shirt, feeling his back, going on his lower abdomen and drawing patterns on his chest. She motioned for him to take it off and he obliged, throwing it next to them. She proceeded to unbuckling his pants, making him stop.

"Wait… Levy…"

"Shhh…" Levy silenced him with another kiss, fumbling with her shirt. Jet closed his eyes and helped her take it off, searching for the opening of her bra. He swiftly opened it and lifted her enough to place Levy on his lap as she threw her bra away. Levy lead Jet on her neck, and he obliged, kissing it and licking her jaw. She could feel he was already aroused and she wanted him inside her badly. "I want you…" Levy whispered as Jet cupped her breasts and sucked her nipples softly. This gave him courage to caress his way down her back and under her panties, groping her buttocks and testing the grounds.

"Holy… Ah…" Jet moaned as she rubbed herself on him. He let her take the lead when she pushed him down on the grass, took her shorts and undies off and yanked on Jet's pants. She didn't even look at his erect penis, she went back to kissing him. Jet gained a moan when he rubbed his penis on her opening, raining himself in a sitting position and letting Levy mount him. He eased gently inside, taking her over the edge. Jet held her in his arms, embracing her as she moved up and down in a steady motion. He was glued to her mouth, feeling her move faster. Their breaths came in wild rasps as Jet grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed even deeper inside her. He wished this moment would never end, so he held onto her for dear life as she shuddered in pleasure with him inside her. He let Levy catch her breath and led her back on the grass, supporting her knees on his hands. He felt he was close to climaxing and he wanted to see Levy's face in the moonlight as he thrusted faster and deeper. He twined their hands together and invaded her mouth again, making her gasp as they climaxed together. Levy embraced him as he released himself inside her, letting him fall over her once they finished. Jet cuddled into Levy's neck, huffing and kissing her neck, using his left hand to comb through her hair. They said nothing to each other, staying connected until Jet's hands were numb. He turned over and threw himself on the grass next to Levy, letting her cuddle on his right shoulder. A soft breeze raised goose bumps on Levy's skin as Jet caressed her arm.

"You should get dressed." He finally broke the silence that followed their wild actions. She stayed a couple more seconds and she grabbed her clothes. She dressed with her back on him, Jet watching her every move, thinking hard. _She's not saying anything… Oh, boy… What have I done?_ He grabbed his pants and put them on before Levy turned to look at him. "Can I walk you home?" He blurted out when he grabbed his t-shirt. Levy looked puzzled at him.

"Yeah… Uhm… Thank you…" Levy blushed. "For everything… And I'm sorry if I did something inappropriate… I'm just… I'm so confused… And there's the Gajeel problem and…"

"Hey. Stop!" Jet placed a hand over hers. "You need time, I get it. Take as much as you need and stop blaming yourself!" Jet squeezed her hand gently and smiled warmly. "Let's go, Lily might get worried." He helped Levy up and led her through the already sleeping town. It was rather late when they reached Levy's home, hand in hand. Levy stopped at the door and turned to face Jet, who looked hopeful at her.

"Thank you for tonight, Jet. I can't remember when was the last time I felt that way…" Jet blushed, smiling. Levy pecked him on the cheek and went through the door, resting her beck on it until she heard Jet's footsteps fade away. The moment she moved from the door, the lights went on and someone was waiting for her with a scowl.

"Lily! You scared me…" Levy felt her cheeks flaming.

"I was worried, you never stay so late." The Exceed crossed his paws and looked at the bluenette.

"I wasn't alone, Jet kept me company…"

"I know, I saw you." Levy felt her stomach drop, snapping her eyes to Pantherlily.

"Lily, I…"

"He'd be glad to see you living a happy life after the way he left." Lily touched the sensitive spot. Even though he was used by now to see Levy cry, it felt different now. She felt guilty.

"Oh, my gosh… What have I done…? He'll never forgive me… No… He'll never come back…" Levy fell to her knees, staring at the floor, seeing the stains of her tears on the carpet. Lily flew to her and tried to raise her head to look him in the eyes, but he couldn't budge her, so he activated his power and transformed into his real form.

"After all this time you don't trust him? He can't stay away from you, silly girl, no matter what you did. You are his magnet. He can't pull himself from your life. He tried so many times, but he failed each time. He WILL come back. He has…" Levy snapped her head up and looked with pain in his eyes, not being able to grasp what he was saying. "Levy… Master asked me to tell you we're going on a trip tomorrow morning. When you're ready, we're going to Pegasus' guild.

"Is Gajeel…"

"Yes, he's there. Mira told me before you punched Natsu. Master received a pigeon last night from Master Bob, saying Ichiya found him in the forest close to the guild."

"Is he OK?" Levy's tears stopped flowing and her chest felt lighter.

"Master Bob said he's pretty shaken up, but we should go see him. Do you want to see him?" Lily lifted Levy in his arms and went to the couch with her.

"Yeah! Of course I wanna see him!" Levy's eyes glinted again, and Lily thanked Gajeel in his mind for coming back.

"Then go freshen up and sleep. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Levy hugged the Exceed and jumped from the couch, running for the stairs to the bedroom. "One more thing." Levy stopped with her leg in the air and turned. "I won't say anything to him about tonight. I just wanted to tell you that." Levy smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Lily…" With that, she took two steps at a time and went to clean herself. After the shower, she went to her drawer and rummaged for pajamas, finding the purple bottle Lucy gave her a while ago. She stared at it, opened it and took a gulp. She then lied on the bed and caressed Gajeel's spot, hugging his pillow. She managed to fall asleep after another moment.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>****


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

_**Author's note:** Apparently this chapter escalated to a sexual one as well as chapter 5... I have no idea how it happened though ^_^ . You can read the full chapter at **adult - fan fiction dot org **  
><em>

_As promised, Gajeel and Levy get together again. And for all of you Jet x Levy haters, there won't be any more interACTION between them. They got it out of their system and that's that. It ended before it even started. _

_As always, **THANK YOU** for supporting my work and taking the time to read it! I wouldn't be where I am today with my stories if it wasn't for people like YOU who read my works!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: Reunited<strong>

Levy couldn't sleep properly, getting up more than once, feeling her heart beating fast. She twist and turned until Lily noticed she was having a very hard time resting, so he joined her in bed, earning a smile. Levy pulled the cat close to her chest and nuzzled her nose on his head, exhaling contently. Then, morning came. Levy woke up, went to the bathroom and moaned. Lily knocked on the door worried.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" Levy opened the door to let him in.

"Of all the days to have a bad hair day..." Levy looked hopeless in the mirror, cursing her frilly hair. Lily escaped a laugh, making her turn to glare at him. "I was planning to make myself beautiful, but this ruins my plans." Lily burst into laughter.

"He doesn't give a crap about your girlie stuff, like applying all sorts of stuff on yourself, because he fell for _you_, not the makeup or the hair. Silly woman." Levy puffed in indignation and slammed the door in his face, resting her back on it. _He's right... Why the hell am I so nervous? _Levy placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. She went to the mirror, groaned again and gave up on fixing her hair. She stuffed a bandana over it and went to get dressed. They left for the guild a couple of minutes later.

Makarov was waiting for them with a carriage. He let Levy get inside first, then joined her and Lily. Erza, Natsu and Gray came a moment later, motioning for the driver to go. The trip to Pegasus' guild was a quiet one, Master clearly thinking about what he talked to Master Bob. It was already night when they reached their destination, Ichiya and his band of merry boys giving them a warm welcome. They didn't linger too much with them, Master Bob leading them all to the Infirmary.

Gajeel was lying in a bed when Levy finally decided to follow the rest of her guild mates, and he smiling weakly. He was chatting with Makarov and Master Bob and a doctor was hovering in the room. Levy watched as Natsu and Gray walked in and approached his bed, making him beam. He looked like he missed them all. Lily nudged her leg, looking down at him.

"Go on, it's you he's waiting and you know it. Don't keep him waiting." Levy trembled and felt a lump in her throat. She moved a shaky leg, then the other, until she walked in the room and went next to Gajeel's bed. He looked up from Makarov and beamed at her, smiling so lovingly, her breath stopped.

"Hey, shrimp." Gajeel reached his hand towards the bluenette. Levy felt she cheeks going red and her fists shaking, the anger she suppressed rolling over her with the two words. Levy took three more steps to his bed and slapped him hard on the face, silencing the room. Both Natsu and Gray backed away with a weird look on their faces, whispering _scary..._ Everyone else just stared, and so did Gajeel. Levy merely glared at her husband, tears falling freely over her red cheeks.

"Don't you dare _shrimp_ me after what you put me through!" Gajeel looked down in shame, his left cheek burning uncomfortably. Master jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Let them be." He ordered everybody in the room, filing out one after another. He glanced at them one more time before closing the door.

"I guess I deserved that..." Gajeel couldn't look at Levy, but she jumped on his neck, sobbing heavily.

"You _IDIOT_ Dragon! Do you have any idea how worried I was? DO YOU?" Gajeel placed his arms around her waist, letting her calm down. She pulled away from his neck and lunged for his mouth, kissing him wildly. He wasn't expecting she'd do any of those things, so he followed her lead and tasted her lips, kissing the tears from her mouth.

"Don't you dare leave me again, you hear?" Levy's lip quivered, glaring menacingly at him.

"I won't..."

"You look horrible... You lost weight..." Levy caressed the lines under his eyes. Gajeel rested his head in her hand and sighed. "Where have you been for the past five months?" Levy's tears stopped and her eyes checked him better. He looked exhausted.

"Akumu's still inside... I couldn't find a way to get her out... But I've found a way to keep her under check. You're not gonna like it..." Levy looked worried at him. "It's why I look like hell." Levy listened intently. "She's weak when I don't eat or sleep." Levy's eyes widened in shock.

"You're starving yourself? Gajeel..." The petite mage had no words.

"It was the only way to keep her from taking over again. I'm sorry... For everything... I was arrogant, thinking too highly of myself... and she took over me so easily... I hurt you so much I can't even see why you'd still want to be with me..."

"Gajeel, what are you..." Levy felt the lump choke her again.

"Please, let me finish. I came back because I know I need help, and home is the only place where I'll find it. I know that now. And I'm not expecting anything from you. Not after the way I tore myself away. I won't blame you if you don't want me back." Levy silenced him with her hand.

"After what we've been through, you still have no faith in my love?"

"I do, but I know you deserve happiness. And I'm not sure if I can give it to you." Gajeel took her hand and placed it between his.

"Don't decide that by yourself! I married you for a reason! We vowed to be together no matter what!" Levy placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "I don't want anyone else but you!" Levy looked fiercely in his eyes, noticing how much he matured.

"Levy..." His red eyes melted at her touch, feeling a knot choking the air from his lungs. Gajeel placed his hands under Levy's shirt, caressing his way to her abdomen, feeling the scar that would forever mark her.

"Can I have a look?" He burned his red eyes into her, drawing patterns on her belly. Levy nodded and lifted her shirt enough to let him see the wound he inflicted, holding her breath. Gajeel leaned in and kissed her scar, hugging her tightly. Levy closed her eyes and felt his nose tickling her, making her giggle. Gajeel lifted his head, letting Levy see the desire burn. The bluenette got closer to his face, making him close his eyes and part his lips.

Levy closed the distance, inhaling deeply once she tasted his metallic lips, knotting her fingers in his hair. She motioned to get on top on him, placing her leg over his body. He did what came natural and placed his hand on her hips, glued to her mouth. Levy flipped the cover over so she could get under it, biting his lower lip. His aroused growls let her know he wanted her badly. After five months of absence, she was surprised he didn't jump her earlier. Gajeel moved his mouth lower and started kissing and nipping her neck, earning a moan.

"Gajeel... What if someone comes in?" Levy shuddered once he felt his hands down her buttocks.

"Lily will let them know we need some time alone. Right, cat?" He addressed the door and smiled once he could hear the reply that was too soft for Levy's human ears. "Since you missed me that much..." He smiled in anticipation once he placed his hands under her panties

* * *

><p><strong>(adult - fan fiction dot org)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much... Too much..." Gajeel whispered in her neck, huffing heavily. Levy held onto him, her heart beating fast. She smiled contently, but it faded away, the images of Jet holding onto her exactly like this. <em>What have I done?<em> Levy's eyes pooled, overflowing silently. Gajeel smelled the salty tears and started kissing her neck.

"Gajeel... Before we get home... If you want to come home with me... There's something I need to tell you..." She hiccupped and started trembling. "I... have to tell you... Last night... I... Me and Jet..." She hid her face in his long spikes and let the tears fall freely.

"I know." Two words, infinite meanings. Levy raised her head, looking shocked at her husband. He merely touched his nose and smiled lovingly. "Dragon Slayer, remember?"

"But... Ever since I came in... you knew... And said nothing..." Levy's lip quivered, but Gajeel lifted his hand from her waist and cupped her left cheek.

"How can I blame you? The way I left was... I know I've hurt you and I was hoping Lily would be the one supporting you. But I guess it's not a surprise Speedy was the one to..."

"But..."

"Listen to me, Levy. Up until yesterday you didn't know I would come back. A couple of days ago I didn't either. And I was hoping you'd be able to move on. I guess I ruined it, but I'm not gonna blame you. Never." Levy looked in his red eyes and saw only truth.

"Gajeel..." She burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing heavily. "No one but you... I want no one but you!" Gajeel smiled, feeling his eyelids very heavy.

"Shrimp... I'm... losing it... Call the... doctor..." Gajeel's hands started relaxing, making Levy look at him.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?"

"...too sleepy... I can't..." He closed his eyes and slumped on the pillow. Levy got dressed quickly and hurried outside to call the one in charge of caring for her husband. She found Ichiya and the doctor was summoned, administrating whatever medicine he was on. Thus Akumu remained powerless again, screaming in frustration inside Gajeel's mind.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	7. Chapter 7: Heading home

_**Author's note:** Thank you for taking the time to read and review! It means more than you know!_

_I've been having these WEIRD dreams during my exam period... It's unnerving and tiring to try and decipher them... Instead of searching for a meaning, I write them. Maybe it will make sense (some day)._

_** smile it's easy **, ma bucur ca I made your day. O romanca in love with Gajeel yay! (Inca una XD) mama ei de coincidenta XD . Ma bucur ca ti-am redat speranta dupa cap. 6, si imi pare rau ca te-am intristat, dar... mintea mea se pare ca ia controlul asupra acestei povesti from time to time. Te rog, foloseste timpul de la scoala pentru scoala, stiu ce zic, sunt senpai si am trecut si eu prin astea. Nu zic ca nu ma simt flatata, din contra, but still, eduatia e mai importanta (cel putin, pentru cateva ore pe care le petreci la scoala). Mi-ar face placere sa si chat-uim din cand in cand pe FB ^_^_

_**levie loves anime** , multumesc ca totusi ai citit cap. 5 XD si am promis ca vor fi din nou impreuna, so chill. GaLe ALL THE WAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Heading Home<strong>

Makarov and his children stayed at Pegasus a couple more days, making sure Gajeel was strong enough to journey home. Worried about his motion sickness, Pantherlily suggested he should fly him home, but Magnolia was too far away even for an Exceed and, conveniently enough, Wendy, Charle and Happy were on a 2 month mission.

All the while, Levy hovered next to the doctor, writing down Gajeel's treatment and double-checking everything the doc suggested. On the day they were to leave for their own guild, Levy was hyped. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably and she was on edge. She even yelled at Natsu for trying to make the Iron Dragon Slayer laugh when he made fun of Ichiya and his own Exceed.

The moment of truth came and Gajeel was helped out of bed by Gray and Natsu. He wobbled for a moment before the two young men placed Gajeel's arms over their necks and supported his weight all the way to the carriage. They were shocked to feel him so weak, having lost a third of his body weight in his quest to rid himself of his nightmare, Akumu. They helped him into the carriage, let him get comfortable and went prepare everything for the ride home. Makarov decided to make pit stops every hour, but Gajeel insisted they would ride as far as they could, for he was anxious to get home as fast as possible. After a long debate with him, Levy came to save the day and it was decided to stop every three hours. Nobody argued with the angry wife of a Dragon Slayer, especially after she proved every guild member she was strong enough to almost K.O. another Dragon. Thus, with everything settled and everyone on the carriage, they thanked them for their kindness, bid farewell to Master Bob and Pegasus' members and off they went to Fairy Tail.

Lily was sent ahead with notes for Mirajane and Polushka, Makarov knowing he would get home a lot sooner than any magical pigeon.

As settled, they stopped every three hours and rested for half an hour, letting the two Dragon Slayers recover from their violent motion sickness, and off they went again. Levy was getting more and more concerned about her husband, knowing he was suffering greatly, but betraying no emotion, compared to Natsu, who was sprawled on the floor with beads of sweat all over his body and a green tint to his skin. She tried caressing away his pain, feeling his low pulse and trickles of sweat. Again, they stopped, Levy clearly having a difficult time keeping her eyes open. The stress and sleepless nights had finally gotten to her, and Erza took notice. The scarlet woman approached the bluenette and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you rest for a while? You look like you could pass out any moment." She asked with a low voice once they were out of hearing range.

"I'm fine." Levy gave her a shaky laugh and poured some coffee in a cup. Erza placed her other hand on top of the cup, trying to get some sense into the Script mage.

"You don't look fine. And you can't deceive my senses. Your pulse is out of control, your breathing can't decide if you wanna sprint all the way to the guild or fall asleep and you clearly can't concentrate." Erza took the medicine bag from her small hand and placed the drugs back. Levy looked at what she was doing and stared.

"What was I doing with that?" Levy placed the cup back and backed away.

"I'm not sure either but I suppose you were trying to prepare Gajeel's medicine. And it's not the time for it." Titania let her compose her hazy thoughts and continued. "Get some shut eye. We have a couple more hours of journey ahead, and he'll need you with a clear mind." Levy nodded, turned with a shocked look and went inside to cuddle next to Gajeel. He looked up curiously and wrapped his arms around her with a smirk.

"Finally decided to join me? Took you long enough." He placed a soft kiss on top of her blue hair and inhaled deeply.

"Shush, I wanna sleep." Levy closed her eyes and felt the drowsiness take over.

"Stubborn shrimp..." Gajeel murmured and pulled the blanket over her. He closed his eyes and followed Levy to sleep. It was nightfall when Levy was jolted back to reality when the carriage stopped in front of the guild.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	8. Chapter 8: Planning ahead

_**Author's note:** Yay! The writer in me finally awakened... Plus I had some awesome muses... Like **Apocalyptica** - **Hope** or **Ruska** ... And Gajeel keeps flashing his fangs at me, waiting (rather impatiently) to get rid of Akumu..._

_**lexie loves anime** , yeah, that was my fault for submitting the chappie at such an hour... But I'm a night person XD or, at least, the writer in me is..._

_**myzor king of war** , I'm glad you liked it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Planning ahead<br>**

Mirajane and Polushka were waiting for Gajeel with a stretcher. The carriage stopped in front of the main gates of the guild, jolting Levy enough to get back to reality. She looked around confused and jumped out of bed, ready to take Gajeel to the Infirmary. Erza and the Master were already out and talking with the two mages. Gray was still napping when Natsu slapped him awake with a wicked grin, earning some curses. Gajeel crept his eyes open just as he felt Levy's scent next to him, smiling lovingly at her.

"Are we there yet?" Levy brushed a couple of black spikes from his forehead and nodded. Gajeel raised himself in a sitting position gingerly and went to the door, where Ice boy and Salamander were waiting for him.

"What's this?" He spat at the stretcher resting next to the door. Before Levy could say anything about it, Gajeel started walking away with a grunt. "I'll be damned before I use that while I still have some strength in me!"

"But, Gajeel..." Levy tried desperately to make him understand it was for the best for him to sit on the soft fabric and be guided inside, but she was better off explaining quantum physics to a mule than make him understand it was for the best.

"No way! I still have some pride left and I ain't gonna let everybody see how bad I am! It's enough Flame brain and Ice boy know..." He looked fiercely into her eyes, not letting his principle be trampled. Levy exhaled and let him walk inside the guild, with Natsu and Gray hovering close to him in case his feet wobbled.

Levy could hear the surprised gasps of the present guild members even before she went through the doors. Gajeel tried to tune out every whisper, focusing on the Infirmary door, but it was nearly impossible to not hear a snide comment or a low curse directed at him, making him smile. _It's not like I don't deserve it... _Gajeel was helped inside the Medical room and he slumped on the bed that was already prepared for him, waiting for Levy and Mirajane. Just as Gray and Natsu were about to get out and go to the bar, he cleared his throat.

"Can I have a word with you two?" Gajeel looked at his hands, thinking hard. Gray and Natsu shrugged and went to his bed, listening intently. "I lied when I said I didn't find a way to get the bitch out of me, but I couldn't tell Levy about it..." He shuffled his fingers, trying to find words kind enough for what he was about to say. "I have to die in order to kill her..." Natsu bulged his eyes and snapped his head to look at Gray with horror.

"Say that again?" Gray folded his arms and glared at the Dragon Slayer. "Are you seriously this much of an idiot or are you just pretending?" Natsu and Gajeel open their mouths to speak, but he continued. "Do you have any idea what you did to Levy when you left? And now you wanna die and leave her again? And for good this time!"

"I can only imagine what I've put her through, but..." Gajeel tried to reason, but Natsu cut him angrily.

"No, you can't imagine what she's been through! You left her when she needed you the most, after you killed her baby, you son of a bitch!" Natsu lunged for his shirt and yanked him hard, his eyes flaring. "I only came to get your sorry ass back because she asked me to! And you wanna die?" Natsu showed his fangs, growling in his face.

"Let go, dumb ass, and let me finish what I have to say!" Gajeel's eyes threatened for a strike. Gray came behind Salamander and placed a cold hand over Natsu's fists, trying to calm him enough to let him go. Once he was released, Gajeel continued. "I found an old script with counter spells from Book of Zeref. But, as it seems, that bastard Zeref made everything humanly possible to kill everyone, even if he made counter spells." The two young men looked curiously at one another and listened what Gajeel had to say next. "That bitch Akumu transferred a piece of her soul into me when she attacked back in Davalou. That's why you killed her so easily and lifted the curse from the townspeople. She chose me because I was stronger than anyone she possessed. To make things short, only Ice magic can get her out of me." Gray glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Wait, wait, wait... You want me to kill you with my magic? Not gonna happen!"

"Let me finish, goddamnit!" Gajeel felt his frustration peak, hearing Levy's footsteps get closer. "Once Ice magic is used, and she is forced out, only Fire magic can kill her. I've seen Salamander use his magic to warm a frozen body, and I know he can do it to me once you freeze me and get her out! We have a couple more days till the moon is full. Think about it and consider it, because it's the only way! And I don't wanna endanger Levy like that again! I want to be in control again and not live in fear that some nightmare might take over me and my powers and kill everyone I love! Just imagine what she could do with my powers! Please!" Gajeel's eyes screamed the truth and Gray and Natsu could see it. They were very quiet when Levy came through the door with a happiness that radiated through her every pore. Natsu's thoughts raced inside his mind, making him unable to answer. He looked at Gray and turned to leave.

"I'll think about it." He said with his back turned once he reached the door. Gray followed soon after without a word, letting the two lovebirds alone.

"What was that all about?" Levy asked out loud when she reached her lover.

"Nothing. Guy stuff." Gajeel smiled at her warmly, wrapping his arms around her and hugging Levy tightly.

"Yeah, guy stuff. After all this time, you really think you can trick me?" Levy snorted. "Silly Gajeel... Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'm here." The bluenette wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly with a wide smile.

"At least you could let me believe I can trick you and not destroy every hope." Gajeel placed a kiss on top of her head, letting himself be free in that moment. "Heavens... how I missed you..." He exhaled heavily in her hair, feeling his eyes get moist. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Levy looked up from his chest.

"For everything... For letting Akumu take over and trick me into hurting you and the fruit of our love... For leaving you the way I did when you needed me the most... For making you worry... For not being a good husband..." His voice broke on the last words.

"You're here now and that's what matters." Levy raised her hand and caressed his cheek, Gajeel leaning on her palm.

"I can't understand how you can still accept me after everything I did... I am grateful, really, I am. I just can't…" Levy placed her palm on his lips and smiled warmly.

"Shove it, Kurogane. No more lingering in the past. I look forward to a future with you and I bask in the moment of now. I won't allow you to beat yourself up for past actions! You live in the present and fight for tomorrow!" Gajeel looked astounded at his wife and wondered how lucky could he be if life was kind enough to give him such gift.

"Somehow, thank you seems too… kind for what you are and what you keep giving me… I love you…" Gajeel burned his red eyes into hers and touched his lips to hers gently, keeping her in place with one hand. "I vow to you that I will get that witch out of me and keep you safe. I'd rather die than endanger you like that again!"

"Don't vow to me you'd rather give your life away for me, vow you'd will live for me." Levy watched him intently as Gajeel stared at her, remembering his talk with Jet a couple of years earlier. _If you really love Levy, you wouldn't die for her, you'd live for her._ _They're both right… I should live for her… I will live for her… You hear that, bitch? I WILL live for her!_ He smiled once he felt Akumu scratching at his soul, but with no effect. She screamed inside his head, clearly not pleased with this new strength he found in himself.

"Once again, I vow to you, Levy Redfox, that I will live for you, no matter what." Gajeel kissed her fingers and her wrist, making Levy smile warmly. Mirajane came through the door and caught them almost kissing.

"As much as I love seeing you both like this, I have a patient to take care of. Shoo, Levy, you need a shower. And fast." Mira snickered wickedly once she saw Levy sniffing herself and cringing.

"Ugh… Okay, okay… I'm off. I'll come back tomorrow, get some sleep." Gajeel slapped Levy on her right buttock, making her squeal. He flashed his fangs wickedly when Levy tongued him. Mirajane and Gajeel watched her go before breaking the silence.

"I seriously hope I'm not treating you in vain. You will keep your promise or I will personally revive you just to kick your ass if you dare to think you could hurt Levy again." Mirajane flashed a calm smile at Gajeel, sending shivers down his spine. He merely nodded and accepted the potion she handed him without complaining, sitting on his bed after he gulped it down. The drowsiness quickly took over and he slumped on the soft sheets without another word.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	9. Chapter 9: Expecting the unexpected

_**Author's note:** So I wrote the ending to this, but I'm still trying to figure out the part between this and the end... No worries, it will come to me XD_

_**myzor king of war** , i try to keep the audience in suspense XD_

_**lexie loves anime** , a word of wisdom (?) from an older (oh gawd...) person. If the guy makes you feel like a teenager in love, and he feels the same as you, he definitely deserves a life with you._

_**smile it's easy** , you'll have to wait for the ending to see if there will be one more person ^_^ as for the loving hubby part, I admit, I embedded many (too many) qualities from my own man. I was lucky (still am) to have met such a wonderful person. I'm not saying he's perfect (cuz perfection does not exist), but he's making everything humanly possible to make himself perfect for me. He does screw up from time to time (those 'lovely' moments when I wanna shove my foot up his arse and throw him out the window...), but we are only human. We screw up. I do, too. And, sometimes, I love to make him angry mwahahahahaa (retribution, motha' fucka'!)_

_Other than that, thank you for taking the time to read and review all of my works! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Expecting the unexpected<br>**

Levy didn't feel the exhaustion until she got home and closed the door. Once she heard the click of the door, all her strength in her legs flew away and she leaned on the wooden frame with her back. Her vision became blurry, making her close her eyes. Just then, Lily came from the kitchen and caught her just in time before she hurt herself on the hard floor.

"Levy! Are you OK?" Lily was already in his normal form, caressing some blue strands away from her forehead. The bluenette nodded weakly and mumbled _'m just tired..._ "Let's get you to bed. You're not doing anyone a favor if you push yourself this much." Lily scooped her up and carried her all the way to her room, placing her gently on the sheets.

"Lily... Thank you..." Levy's eyes filled and her voice broke on the two words. The Exceed blinked surprised, letting her see his confusion. "You are a great friend. If it wasn't for you... and everyone else... I probably would've done something really stupid... So, thank you." Levy placed a hand on top of his and looked him fiercely in the eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, and you know it." Lily smiled and changed into his chibi form, letting Levy cuddle him.

"I know, but I felt the need to say the words."

"It is my pleasure to stay by your side and aid you in any way I can. Now sleep, Heaven only knows you need it." Levy nodded and kicked her shoes off, cuddling under the sheets with Lily in her arms. The next thing she knew, it was already morning and Pantherlily was preparing breakfast. She crept out of bed and went to the bathroom, where she took a shower and got ready for a new day. Half an hour later, she joined the black Exceed in the kitchen, following the smell of buttered toast.

"Morning!" Lily beamed at the bluenette, placing her plate on the table. "Tea or milk?" The Exceed hovered over a bottle of milk, getting ready to pour some into a cup and warm it up.

"Milk will be fine." Levy took a bite from her toast, chewing thoughtfully.

"You seem distant. Is there something on your mind?" Lily quickly observed her mood.

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this whole situation... I just hope I'm wrong." Levy took her warm milk and sipped it.

"You worry too much, Levy. We'll go to the guild after breakfast, OK?" Lily flew to his chair and started his own breakfast, keeping unusually quiet. An hour later they were heading for the guild. No one bothered them as they walked through Magnolia. The weather was nice, Levy enjoying the sun on her skin, smiling contently. The guild was rather packed, bursting Levy's happy bubble.

"Oh... crap... It's too early in the morning to face everyone... Lily, come with me." The bluenette grabbed the black Exceed and went through the back, avoiding the other members. Lily didn't argue nor questioned her, he merely followed, realizing she was trying to avoid a certain Speed mage.

Lucky for them, Mirajane was in the back, throwing the garbage.

"Mira-chan, morning!" Levy beamed at her.

"Levy! What are you doing back here?" The white haired girl found it strange she was trying to get in the guild through the back

"Uhm... I... don't wanna be assaulted with 20 questions from everyone, I just wanna go see Gajeel." Mira nodded.

"I understand. Come on, I'll make sure no one sees you." Mirajane grabbed her arm and pulled her in, walking her to the Infirmary, where Gajeel was still sleeping.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" The Devil girl pondered out loud.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Then I'll prep some food for our lovely Dragon here." Mira winked and took Lily with her before closing the door. Levy walked calmly to Gajeel's bed and cuddled next to his sleeping form, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. A couple of minutes later and a heavy hand wrapped itself over her waist, pulling Levy closer.

"Mmmm… Mornin'…" Gajeel inhaled deeply in her blue strands, making Levy blush.

"Morning…" Levy turned to make herself comfortable in his strong arms. "I almost forgot how good it feels to wake up in your embrace." Levy pecked him on the lips, placing her forehead on his chest. At one point, Gajeel's even breath made her fall asleep, the sound of the door closing snapping her back to reality. Levy could feel Gajeel's low laughter.

"Fell asleep?"

"Mmm… Let's stay for a while, if you're not too hungry." Gajeel placed a kiss on her head, letting his wife sit better on his chest. Lily flew to Gajeel's feet and smiled, making himself comfortable for a cat nap.

A couple of hours later and Levy's stomach grumbled, letting them know it was time to get up. The couple had a late lunch and kept to themselves inside the Infirmary, Levy keeping Gajeel company for many more hours after they ate. Gajeel loved her voice, asking more than once to read him something, anything, only to hear her voice.

The day passed slowly as Levy read one of her favorite books, a wonderful story about an impossible love between two people from different worlds. Adventure filled their lives and, in the end, love prevailed. She was a sucker for happy endings. At one point, Levy closed the book, making the Dragon Slayer open his eyes and look at her disappointed.

"Maybe we should go check the others…" Levy pondered outloud.

"Do you think it's such a good idea? I mean… I already know what most of them say about me after I…" Levy looked saddened at him. "Yeah… Dragon senses… Gotta love 'em…"

"Do you care about their opinion?" Levy inquired.

"Not really…"

"Then why delay this?" Levy placed the book aside.

"You're right. Avoiding this won't make it better. Let me put something on and go check the pub." Gajeel threw the sheet over and went to grab some pants and a t-shirt, yanked them on and waited for Levy to get ready. In minutes, they were facing the door to their family, holding hands.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	10. Chapter 10: Counter-attack

_**Author's note:** Yeah... it took me longer than expected... but the ending is done yay! it's gonna be epic! mwahahahaha_

_**lexie loves anime** , I knew the lacrima would be a great addition XD_

_**TheLadyRikku** , I'm glad you enjoyed my fanfiction! Thank you for the review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Counter-attack<br>**

The pub was rather empty when Gajeel and Levy made their appearance. The shocked looks of the present guild members and the whispers of unbelief told them Master informed them of Gajeel's presence, but they didn't quite believe he was really back. Until he made his apearance, that is. They headed for Natsu's animated table, where he was greeted rather warmly. Gray and Natsu gave him a bored look and a grumpy hello, raising some questions in Levy, but she shrugged them away quickly. Instead, they took a seat and had something to drink, Lucy asking about Gajeel's journey. It was a strange sight to see Natsu so quiet, glaring at Gajeel like he wanted to burn his eyes into his forehead.

"So..." Natsu began after a moment of silence, making everyone from the table curious. "Did you tell Levy about the counterspell you found? You know, to get Akumu out of your head." Gajeel chocked on his water, coughing loudly. Gray crossed his arms and stared at Gajeel.

"What counterspell?" Levy looked hopeful at her husband.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gajeel, I had no idea you didn't mention it to her." Natsu made no effort to hide his sarcasm. Gajeel composed himself and glared menacingly at the two mages.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell her." Levy looked confused from Natsu and Gray to Gajeel and back again.

"The full moon is in two days." Gray said a-matter-of-factly.

"I know. But still, it was supoosed to be _me_ the one who tells her." Gajeel had eyes only for the two men. Gray continued.

"Were you plannig on telling her about..."

"ENOUGH!" Gajeel slammed his fist on the table, suprising everyone. Levy looked shocked at him, trying to remember when was the last time Gajeel was this angry. "I will tell her after I have a chat with Master. Until then, keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

"It's not very nice to talk like that with the ones who're gonna help you." Natsu glared back at him, itching to say the truth.

"You guys are not the types for pleseantries, and I ain't the type to kiss ass or to ask for help. You two are my only hope. You wanna give me a hand, I'll be eternally grateful and in your debt. You wanna stay out, I'll find a way to end my life before I ever let that bitch take control over me again." Levy gasped loudly, placing a hand on Gajeel's arm.

"Nee..." Levy tried asking him what they were talking about, but the look in his eyes when he turned told Levy it was not the moment for her to know.

"I'll hold you to that." Natsu's eyes said much more, and Gajeel could see it. One more screw up and he'd lose everything, one way or the other.

"I'll go talk to Master. Don't wait up, I think it's gonna take a while." Gajeel smiled at Levy, kissing her softly on the lips before heading for the second floor.

"He's such an idiot..." Gray nodded his head, keeping a scowl on his face.

"What's going on?" Lucy nudged Natsu in the ribs, trying to attract his attention.

"Gajeel will tell everyone about this counterspell he found. He's already too worked up about this, I don't wanna make him worry about anything else." Natsu was clearly not happy about keeping secrets from anyone, especially from his fiancee. Levy looked away, feeling whatever this was wasn't going to end well. The party crashed soon after, Levy and the rest heading home.

Back in Makarov's study, Polushka and the Master were already waiting for Gajeel.

"Come in, Gajeel." Makarov said before the Dragon Slayer could knock. He opened the door and approached the wooden desk. "Have a seat." Gajeel obliged and opened his mouth to speak. "I already know what you want, and he answer is no."

"Master, please, hear me out."

"There is no record in the history of magic, from Zeref's time until now, of _anyone_ who has survived that counterspell. Do you understand?" Makarov held a grave expression.

"I know, this is why I've been gone for the past five months. But neither one affected by this has had Dragon slaying magic, not to mention the powers Gray and Natsu posses. This is why I wanna take the chance." Gajeel tried to make his adoptive father understand it was only for thw best.

"Great point. But still, it's too dangerous. I can't risk your life or Levy's."

"Did you ever think what Akumu would with my powers if and when she takes over for good? She'd be one step closer to resurect Zeref." The petite mage looked grave, thinking hard. Polushka stood next to Master, not saying a word. "I'm slowly losing it, Master... " Makarov looked at Polushka, who nodded.

"We'll need Warren's help. He could transfer Natsu and Gray's consciousness into you and weaken that woman." Gajeel smiled relieved. They were going to use the counterspell. This thought made Akumu scream inside Gajeel's mind, who was too extatic to care. He would be free soon enough.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	11. Chapter 11: Taken by surprise

_**Author's note:** Well, this fic is slowing coming to an end. I need to catch up on my Fairy Tail so I can continue The Dragon Tamer... No worries, ain't gonna leave you without the happy ending XD _

_**myzor king of war** , sorry, I cannot spoil the surprise._

_**lexie loves anime** , the basics of the counter spell will be explain when the time comes._

_I know, I love to keep you hanging..._

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read this! Every view and every review is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: TAKEN BY SURPRISE<strong>

Lily and Levy came the next day as usually, avoiding the main entrance and the filled pub, and went to spend time with Gajeel. At one point the boredom took over and they started playing cards.

"Ha, I won again! Come on, Gajeel! I know you're letting me win, play for real!" Levy laughed and gave Pantherlily the cards to shuffle them.

"No, no, you beat me fair and square." Gajeel stretched, sitting more comfortably to look at his wife. "But, if you want me to play for real..." Gajeel crouched with a wide grin on his face, growling low.

"What are you doing?" Levy looked intently at him, feeling her skin prickle.

"I'm playing..." Gajeel lunged himself to Levy, making her squeal. Lily flew silently off the bed and let them play, Gajeel tickling Levy. She thrashed and laughed out loud, feeling ecstatic.

"Stop! Stop it! Come on...! Gajeel, stop tickling me!" Levy laughed some more, trying to get him off, but with no luck. Even though he kept himself on purpose weak, he was still strong enough to hold Levy in place. Gajeel placed his hands over her wrists and held her tightly, gazing at her while she laughed. Levy opened her eyes to see why he'd stopped and gasped softly when she saw his red eyes burn. Gajeel got closer, taking in every detail on her flushed face. He followed the lines of her blue eyebrows, the way her pupils dilated, her soft nose, and lower still, watching her lips twitch into a smile. Gajeel closed his eyes and closed the distance, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Levy parted them to let him in once she felt his tongue taste them. Gajeel deepened his kiss, lowering his hands to Levy's waist, searching for some bare skin. Once he lowered his mouth to her neck, Levy remembered they had company.

"Gajeel... Lily's here..." Levy tried to get him off, but his mouth worked heavenly on her neck.

"He can get himself out, right, Lily?" Gajeel smiled and placed his sharp teeth on the soft spot on her neck.

"Ouch! Gajeel, that hurts!" His low laughter was interrupted suddenly, when a huge hand took Gajeel by the neck and shoved him on the wall. "Lily! What are you doing?" Levy looked around to see where her husband disappeared, gasping loudly when he was Pantherlily in his normal form, holding Gajeel by the neck.

"Bind his magic! NOW!" Levy twitched when she saw Lily's bloodshed eyes. Gajeel was thrashing wildly, trying to activate his powers. Levy activated a binding Script spell without waiting for an explanation, preventing Gajeel from lunging his iron pole to her. "Call Natsu and the rest!" Gajeel laughed darkly, opening his eyes to look at the black Exceed. "You didn't think you could fool me, witch." Gajeel tried to release himself from his restrains, but all was in vain. Levy watched helplessly at her husband, realizing Gajeel was no longer present. "Levy, are you OK?" Lily addressed the bluenette, eyeing the trickle of blood that oozed on her neck.

"Yeah..." She placed her hand on the wound, feeling the fang marks.

"It's not nice to interrupt someone's dinner." Akumu talked through Gajeel, raising goose bumps on Levy. "By the way, one point for the kitty cat here for realizing that idiot of a Dragon is no longer in control." Gajeel looked at Levy, smiling wickedly, letting her see the clouded eyes of her husband. "How'd you know?"

"Shut the hell up! Levy! Call Natsu! Now!" Lily snapped the bluenette back to reality, running for the door. In a matter of seconds, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane and Polushka came into the room. Natsu lunged himself to the restrained form of Gajeel.

"Natsu, don't! It's not Gajeel." Pantherlily stopped Natsu before he did what he was planning. The Dragon Slayer snapped his eyes to the Exceed, glaring menacingly.

"Good, good, everyone's present. I heard you were planning to get me out of this lovely body. Not gonna happen. Because I wanna have fun ripping your guts before I resurrect Zeref in _her_ body." Akumu laughed through Gajeel, sending chills on Levy's spine. Natsu shoved Lily's arm away and shoved his fist in Gajeel's stomach, surprising Akumu. A moment later, Gajeel was unconscious.

"Gray…" Natsu threw a meaningful look to the Ice mage.

"I know… Son of a bitch!" Gray swore, turning and punching the wall hard. "Levy… I'm sorry, but there's something you need to know…" Levy looked curious at him, something twisting inside her belly.

"Gajeel asked us to help him. And tomorrow is the only chance we've got…" Natsu was interrupted by Master's appearance, who was accompanied by Warren, the telepathic mage.

"Enough, Natsu. I'll talk to her. Leave us." Everyone looked at Makarov, filing out one after another. Polushka made no move, she merely went to the potions cabinet and rummaged through it, combining a couple of bottles for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Makarov offered Levy a seat, which she took willingly feeling her feet were about to give in. Warren had a grave look on his face, forming a knot in Levy's throat.

"Levy, what I'm about to tell you will be very difficult for you. That's why I need you to let me speak until I have finished. Do you understand?" Makarov got closer to the Script mage, taking her hand in his. When Levy nodded, he continued. "I have spoken with Gajeel last night and told me why he was gone for such a long time." He paused briefly to look at her. "The guilt and fear he feels is something you cannot grasp. He feels guilty he let Akumu deceive him into hurting you and he fears she would take over him for good." He let everything sink in and continued. "Levy, the counterspell he found will be very dangerous, but it's the only chance he's got. Zeref made counter spells to everything he created, but he made sure the odds of surviving would be very slim." Levy gasped, opening her mouth to argue, but Warren's hand stopped her. "He needs you. He cannot survive this if you are not supporting him. Even though the chances are very slim for him to survive tomorrow, you need to be his strength. You need to give him a good enough reason to live. Do you understand?" Levy's eyes were overflowing when she nodded. Makarov placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "Be brave. He has a good enough reason to live."

"Laxus is on his way here, he agreed to help. He'll arrive tomorrow." Levy nodded, silently crying. _He's gonna die…_ "No, he's not!" Warren answered her mental comment. "He's got Fairy Tail to back him up." Warren smiled warmly, comforting the bluenette.

"Thank you…" Levy whispered.

"I gave him a sedative, he'll be out for a few hours. You can go home, I'll care for him." Polushka joined Makarov. Levy shook her head.

"No, I'll stay, I have nothing better to do at home, anyway."

"Do you wanna know more about the counter spell?" Makarov asked tentatively.

"No… I'll worry too much…" Levy smiled and went to Gajeel's bed, pulling a chair and making herself comfortable. Master nodded at Polushka and Warren and took their leave, letting the Script mage cuddle next to Gajeel.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	12. Chapter 12: Worries

_**Author's note:** This is slowly coming to an end... Just a couple more chappies, peeps. No worries, I have already started a new GaLe fan fiction. Gawd... Why am I so freakin' lovey-dovey with these two? Oh well, as long as you enjoy my works, I'll keep writing._

_**lexie loves anime** , yeah, people like Akumu are the worst._

_**myzor king of war** , thank you!_

_**TheLadyRikku** , glad to hear you enjoyed **"Dare"** so much ^_^_

_**Ulcaasi** , well, in moments like those in **"Dare"**, you react by instinct alone (mmmyeah... almost happened to me as well... the only difference was that i freakin' punched the guy, and shoved my knee up his groin (before he actually managed to glomp me... felt like crap after...) Also, thank you for pointing out the grammar errors... English is not my native language. This is why I enjoy reviews so much, my readers can show me if and where I made mistakes._

_Other that that, thank you for taking the time to read and review my works! _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: WORRIES<strong>

Gajeel woke up, feeling sore. He looked around, remembering the last thing he saw. His wife, underneath him, looking like an angel. He leaned in for a kiss and the next thing he knew he was lying in bed, feeling his sore abdomen. Gajeel saw Levy, asleep next to him. He caressed a couple of blue strands from her forehead, making her move. Levy stirred, opening her eyes dreamily, watching him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey... You back?" Levy asked him, clearly confusing him.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel turned on a side and leaned on his right arm.

"You gave us quite the scare earlier." Gajeel's eyes changed, Levy reading fear in them. "Akumu payed us a visit. No worries, she didn't do anything." Gajeel read the truth from her smile, but noticed the fang marks from her neck and raised him palm to rest it on Levy's wound. "It's just a scratch, don't worry about it." Levy got closer to him, making herself comfortable between his arms.

"I did it again..." Gajeel's voice was filled with disgust.

"No, you didn't. She did. And tomorrow we'll get rid of her. For good." Gajeel gasped.

"You know..."

"Yeah, Master told me about the counter spell. And I will be there all the way." Gajeel stared with his eyes wide open. "I'll be your strength. You just make sure you lean on me, OK?" Levy smiled so lovingly he was unable to doubt himself. He found himself smiling back in agreement, feeling it was one of the best choices he'd made in his life. Gajeel placed his arms around Levy and squeezed her, not wanting to let her go.

A while after, Levy broke the comfortable silence.

"Let's go check the pub, I'm bored." Levy looked hopeful at him, caressing his left cheek. Gajeel got dressed and went outside the Medical Room with Levy. The whispers from the other members were louder than before. The two made their way to Natsu's loud table, earning a couple of menacing glares from Salamander and Gray.

"Yo..." Gajeel felt queasy when he saw Lily's eyes, knowing he was the one who saved Levy from him.

"You sure like to scare the heck out of us, idiot." Natsu threw a spiteful look at him.

"Do you think it was easy for me to ask for help? Especially from the two of you. This whole situation is goddamn serious and I know you two are the only ones who can help me! Do you understand now?" Gajeel took a seat and looked determined at the two mages.

"You could make a little effort, you know... To keep the bitch in check. Especially when _she's_ around you, moron!"

"_Natsu_!" Levy slammed her tiny fist on the table and glared at him.

"No, he's right... I keep part of the blame for allowing her to take over..."

"Be sure to keep you shit together until we get that bitch out of you, you hear? Or, so help me, I'm gonna follow you to the depths of hell and drag you back here to kick your sorry ass." Natsu's fists burst into flames.

"I will." Gajeel smiled at his two nakama, knowing his personal hell would be over soon.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Gray twined his fingers together, looking intently at Gajeel.

"Basically, you need to freeze him enough for that wench to come out and let me smoke her. And, after that, I can warm him up." Levy gasped, but didn't say a word. She felt the tension from the three mages, and her worries wouldn't make things any better. She had to stay strong for Gajeel. She merely took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"What's with this atmosphere? I didn't know Fairy Tail could be so depressed..." A booming voice came from the main doors, making everyone turn around.

"Laxus!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Gray continued, watching the Thunder Dragon head for the bar, where Mira was waiting for him.

"Jiji sent for me, said it was a matter of life and death. So? Who's the idiot that got himself into shit this time?" Laxus stopped at their table, looking at them with a patronizing smile. Natsu and Gray merely pointed at Gajeel. "You sure are a magnet for trouble, aren't you?" Laxus placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, seeing the disgusted look on his face. "I'll go talk to jiji. Later." He waved with his back on them and headed to Mirajane, letting her jump in his arms and hug him tightly.

"I guess this whole situation is worse that I thought..." Levy thought out loud.

"We'll pull through this. We're Fairy Tail!" Natsu's voice gave them hope, giving Levy the strength to smile at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, minna!" Just then, Jet and Droy came through the door, not looking their way. They went to the mission poster without noticing Gajeel or Levy watching them intently. "Excuse me for a moment." Levy got up and headed for Jet with a determined look after he chose a mission and took a seat to read it better.

"Hey, Jet." Jet looked up from his mission poster and saw Levy smiling sheepishly at him.

"Levy!" He raised himself from his chair, blushing furiously. "Uhm... I... Hey..." He scratched his head with his face on fire. Levy looked down and sighed heavily.

"Uhm... Listen... We should talk..." Jet snapped his eyes to look at the bluenette better, a shadow looming over him.

"No, I should talk to him..." Jet froze and gulped loudly.

"Gajeel..." Levy saw the Speed mage turn defiantly at her husband, glaring menacingly at the Dragon Slayer.

"Welcome home, Gajeel. What made you come back so soon?" Jet crossed his arms and held his ground. Levy looked worried at the two men, not knowing how they would react. Gajeel merely extended his hand for a shake, surprising the Speed mage. Seeing Jet not reacting in any way, Gajeel explained.

"I wanna thank you." Jet looked like Gajeel's hand would bite him.

"For what? For fixing her up after what you did?" Jet nudged his head Levy's way and threw a disgusted look at the Dragon. Levy gasped seeing Gajeel's eyes filling with sadness.

"Jet!" Levy yelled at him just as Gajeel returned his hand.

"No, Levy. He should know what he did to you! He should know he has _NO_ right to come back like nothing happened! I don't need his thanks cuz I didn't do it for _HIM_!" Jet glared at the unflinching Dragon Slayer." I didn't keep you alive for him and I never will! Do you know she wanted to kill herself? Do you have ANY idea how many times she sat on that rock, looking at the water below? You don't know, because YOU left her!" Levy's eyes filled, seeing Gajeel's shocked expression. "And you really expect you can come waltzing in _LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED_?!" Jet's fists trembled in rage.

"I'm not expecting anything from anyone. I only wanted to thank you for being there for her when I wasn't, even though you didn't do it for me. You did it for her and that's what truly matters." He extended his hand again, looking hopeful at Jet. The whole guild stopped from what they were doing to look at the three, holding their breath. The two men stared at each other for a long while before Jet finally took his hand and squeezed it hard. Gajeel smiled wickedly and glomped him. Jet stared with his eyes wide open as Gajeel bear hugged him.

"You guys..." Levy smiled widely, seeing her husband do such a thing, and in front of the whole guild. The bluenette placed her hands around both of them, stopping Jet from trying to get Gajeel's hands off.

"This doesn't mean I won't break you if you _EVER_ touch my wife like _THAT_ again." Gajeel growled in Jet's ear, making him smile.

"This doesn't mean I won't stop chasing after her. You will leave again. Next time I won't let her come to get you back." Jet pulled away, looking in the Dragon's red eyes. They were screaming for a strike. The Speed mage brought himself to his full height, expecting his punch, but it never came. Gajeel merely glared at him, took his wife by the hand and pulled her close, placing his arm around her neck, silently telling Jet he already lost Levy.

"Gajeel, could you give us a moment?" Levy looked at him expectantly.

"Sure, go crazy." Gajeel pecked her on the lips and went to Mirajane for his treatment. Levy linked her arm with Jet and pulled him out of the guild without a word. They walked in silence for a while, taking the known road to Levy's favorite hill, outside Magnolia. Once they got there, Levy sat on the grass and patted the spot next to her. Jet obliged and crossed his feet, resting his arms on his knees, waiting for Levy to say whatever she had to say.

"I guess you know why I dragged you away from the guild like this..." Levy smiled at him, but her eyes were sad.

"This is about our night together." Jet looked fiercely in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah... I'm not even sure what I wanna say... Is there a way to apologize for something like that?"

"Are you sorry it happened?" Jet looked at his hands, not able to face the truth in her eyes.

"That's the thing... I'm not sorry..." Levy looked at him, feeling a knot forming in her throat.

"Then why apologize?"

"Because I gave you hope." Levy looked down at the grass, not being able to face his hurt expression.

"So we're just gonna pretend nothing happened?" Jet couldn't hide his sadness in his voice.

"I don't know!" Levy threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I'm not sorry we did it, but I love Gajeel. Do you understand? I can't live without him! You witnessed it all!" Jet was taken aback by Levy's raised voice.

"You were ready to move on! If he hadn't come back, I would've fixed you! Can't you see he's only hurting you? I would _NEVER_ do such a thing!" Jet's frustration got to him and he screamed.

"I can't choose. I can't..." Levy's voice was strained. "What we did was a mistake, but I'm not sorry. I guess, in a way, I love you, too. I wouldn't do something like that with anyone and I hope you know that. But, still... Can we still be friends after this?" Levy looked hopeful at her childhood friend. Jet watched his hands with a sour look, thinking hard.

"I don't know... You know how I feel about you. I love you. Too much... Listen... I'm grateful I had just one night, I'll cherish it for the rest of my life. I can honestly say it was the best night I've ever had. And, just as a heads-up, I'm not giving up on you. I don't want to jinx your relationship by saying bad stuff, but, if there's a slight chance at you, I'll take it." Jet twined his fingers with hers, smiling bitterly at her. Levy blushed and got closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you... For being there for me when I needed it the most." Jet placed his arm around Levy's shoulder and squeezed it, not wanting to let go.

"We should get back to the guild, don't you think?" The Speed mage snorted at Levy's comment.

"No, I don't think we should get back, but your Dragon might put me out of the race if you don't get home safely. Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back." He flashed a smile as he crouched on his knees to let the bluenette get on his back. Levy laughed as Jet used his super speed to reach the guild. Gajeel was in the Infirmary, waiting patiently for his wife, when a knock ended the silence.

"Yeah." The Dragon Slayer was lying in bed when Levy came in. "Hey, short stuff. Finished chatting with your bff?" Gajeel patted the spot next to him and waited for Levy to join him, a smile plastered on her face.

"Mm hmm..." The short girl made herself comfortable on his shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"What? 'D you miss me?" Gajeel smiled when Levy nodded and cuddled closer.

"I can't wait to take you home..." The bluenette whispered.

"And once I'm home, what will you do to me?" Gajeel leaned in with a pervy smile, making Levy giggle. He kissed her briefly before taking her in his arms and placing Levy on top of him, holding on to her head while his lips tasted her. Just then, Mirajane came through the door, oblivious to the two lovers. Gajeel gave the Devil girl a spiteful look as Levy broke the kiss and cuddled into his neck with an embarrassed look on her face.

"The potion I gave him should start kicking in. You can go home and rest, tomorrow is a big day." Mira smiled at them as she ordered her bottles.

"I almost forgot..." Levy's mood quickly changed. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Her voice was filled with concern, making the Dragon Slayer smile fondly.

"If it's the only way to get that witch out of my head, I'll try anything." Gajeel patted her head.

"Gray may be in control of his ice magic, but still... What if Natsu doesn't get you warm in time? This could go wrong in so many ways..." Mirajane left them be, seeing Gajeel place his hands on Levy's cheeks and pull her close to him.

"Nothing is gonna go wrong! I promised I'll never leave you again. I'm a man of my word! I know what you're thinking, and I won't die! Okay?" Gajeel burned his red eyes into hers. Levy caressed his hands resting on her cheeks, looking at him like it was the last time. "And, besides, I can't let Speedy claim you, now, can I?" The Dragon smiled crookedly, showing his fangs. Levy burst into laughter, not even realizing she was holding her breath. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll need you in top shape tomorrow." Gajeel placed his lips on hers, holding onto Levy fiercely, making her realize he wasn't sure he would come back alive from this battle.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	13. Chapter 13: Let's save our nakama

_**Author´s note:** Sorry for the long wait. The next chappie will be the final one for this fan fic, and it will be longer than this one._

_**smile it's easy** , thankyouthankyouthankyou! Yes, it's coming to an end, but, no worries, since I love this couple, it's a great possibility I'll write one-shots with them XD_

_**Anon-y** , I actually imbued Jet with the personality of a friend of mine. He resembles too much with him. And a couple of scenes wit Jet happened in my life (not the smexeh part :P) _

_**lexie loves anime** , yeah, they have something in common, so a clash between the was bound to happen. But Jet loves Levy enough to let her go and be happy with whom ever she wants, even if it kills him._

_**myzor king of war** , I guess, in a way, he'll be forever friendzoned by the love of his life, which is kinds sad, if you ask me. It happened to me and it wasn't pretty..._

_All in all, my scanner is back online thanks to my hubby, and I've made some manga previews to this fan fic, **Dance Party** and **The Dragon Tamer**. Plus, heck of a lot of fan arts XD_

_Thank you for the support have shown me! *bows*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Let's save our nakama<strong>

Levy twisted and turned all night, too worried about what she couldn't control. Like Gray's magic. She would have to sit back as her husband would be frozen to the point of death and wait. Sure, Natsu was an excellent mage, letting his instincts kick in whenever he used his Dragon slaying magic, but there were too many unknown possibilities. So she couldn't sleep. Lily let her be, feeling she needed space to clear her mind. At one point, Levy finally managed to fall asleep, and, thus, morning came.

Her and Lily hurried to the guild, Levy's insides twisting uncomfortably, feeling something would ho terribly wrong. Once they got there, she saw the pub almost empty.

"Where is everyone?" Levy asked half heartedly.

"Master sent the all home, he told them it was very important to stay away from the guild. We need to keep the number of _victims_ as low as possible." Mirajane came behind the counter and greeted them with a smile.

"I see." Levy looked down with sadness, feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would go terribly wrong.

"Master and the rest are in the Medical room, we should join them." Mira placed a comforting hand over her shoulders and led her through the familiar white doors. Master was engaged with Laxus in a whispered conversation, while Warren, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were waiting for something with a grave look on their faces.

"Everyone's so tense..." Levy said out loud, bringing the six men back to themselves. Gajeel's mood quickly changed, a smile spreading on his face once he laid eyes on his wife.

"Thought you got cold feet on me." Gajeel snickered.

"Please." Levy snorted. "I didn't get cold feet when you were waiting for me at the altar, you think you'd get rid of me now?" The bluenette smiled warmly as Gajeel walked calmly to her and pecked her softly on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room or something." Natsu crossed his arms and faked a sick look, Levy smiling warmly.

"Well, since everyone's here, we should get the party started." Makarov cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention to him.

"What's the plan, Jii-chan?" Natsu was the first to speak.

"Warren will transfer your consciousness into Gajeel so you can fight from within. No worries, you'll still be able to control your magic even if you won't be in your own body." Master and Laxus approached them.

"Wow, you can do that? You're amazing!" Natsu praised the telepath mage when he saw him nod.

"Laxus, Mira and myself will be monitoring you from outside. I wanna make sure Fairy Law won't be necessary." Gray and Natsu looked at one another, nodding.

"Enough chit-chat, let's smoke the bitch." Laxus placed his hand in the center of the gathered people, the rest following his gesture, placing their hands on top of the Thunder Dragon's.

"Be safe, you brats." Makarov whispered with concern when his children headed for the beds, preparing for the consciousness transfer. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy lied on the beds, looking at one another and nodding. Levy wriggled her small hand inside Gajeel's, her stomach doing a double flip.

"We can do this." Levy's voice was fierce.

"Ah." Gajeel smiled at his wife. "Levy... I love you." The bluenette felt a knot forming, but she composed herself quickly.

"I love you, too."

"Okay, relax now." Warren took a seat above their heads and summoned his magic, transporting the three mages inside Gajeel's mind. _God speed, minna._ Laxus and Mira thought, feeling their souls leave the body and enter Gajeel.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>******


	14. Chapter 14: The end

_**Author's note:** I combined this chappie with one of my absolute favorite fan fics, by the wonderful **Phoenix Satori**. The fan fic is called **Pretty Tinder** and it's FREAKING AWESOME! By all means, do give him/her some love, it's a wonderful story (do keep in mind it's a bit violent). Also, I wanna apologize in advance if **Phoenix Satori** gets mad at me for using **Pretty Tinder** in my own fic. I do not write these for money or views. I write them because I love Gajeel and Levy and this is my way of homaging the wonderful **Hiro Mashima**._

_Well, this wraps up **Mission to dreamland**. I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **THANK YOU** for taking the time to read, fav and review! Without your love and support I don't think I would've come this far! _

_For all of you who are still in school, please, **PLEASE**! Put your studies on top position and **DON'T WASTE PRECIOUS TIME TO READ MY FICS AT SCHOOL**! I want you all to enjoy my fics, but I want you all to become great people and, why not, writers! Education is **FUTURE**! Who knows? Maybe you are the next Hiro Mashima! But, by all means, school time is school time, even though it seems boring. _

_Love you all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The end<strong>

Gajeel waited patiently for the rest to come to their senses. Gray was the first to stir.

"Finally! I thought you'd bail on me." Gajeel offered his hand when Gray snapped his eyes open. He looked around and noticed he was laying on something hard.

"Did we make it?" Gray accepted Gajeel's hand to help him up.

"Looks like it." Natsu pushed himself in a sitting position and shook Levy, waking her up. "You OK?" Natsu helped the bluenette on her feet and looked around once he saw her nod. "I always wondered how you could think so clearly with all the metal covering your brain." Natsu joked, taking in his surroundings.

"At least my brain doesn't get fried every time I think."

"Oooh, point for Gajeel." Gray high fived the Iron Dragon, laughing.

"What are those?" Levy was the one to bring them back to reality, noticing metal spears rising from the ground.

"They look like... fangs..." A loud growl made them all cover their ears, squeezing their eyes shut.

"Make your Dragon shut the hell up! It's killing my ears!" Natsu yelled through the sound. A moment later, the growling stopped.

"Overprotective much?" Gray lowered his hands and looked around.

" Wow, never thought you'd be Dragon on the inside." Levy gazed with wonder at the metal spikes and caressed one closer to her. The Dragon started to purr at the bluenette's touch.

"Dragon inside, idiot outside." Salamander snorted.

"It goes the same for you, flame brain." Gray snickered.

"We need to get moving, we're here for something else, not bickering." Levy stepped between the two young men before they could start a fight.

"This way." Gajeel looked intently to his left and started walking. The others looked at one another and followed him closely. "This place... feels different from the rest." Gajeel stepped through a metal gate and heard the gasps of the ones behind him.

"Gajeel... Is that..." Levy stepped behind him and took in the huge metal dungeon like room. Both on the left and on the right sides there were huge cells, where Gajeel's memories rewind in front of the three outsiders. Natsu's gaze followed a child with dark, spiky hair, running thrilled with a huge smile plastered on his face and glomping an enormous reptile head that watched the small human with affection and curiosity.

"I miss mine, too..." Natsu placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder seeing him so shocked.

"Yeah..." Gajeel looked away bitterly and continued walking literally down memory lane. Gray stopped dead on his track when the same dark haired boy caught his attention. The ice mage took a step closer to the cell where the child sobbed heavily under a tree and trembled violently because of the heavy snow that fell around him. Gray felt his heart get pierced when the boy raised his red eyes to the sky, looking so lost and frightened. He turned to look with pity at the adult version. _Gajeel... He went through so much..._

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part." A voice boomed around them. The four looked around, tense and ready to spring. "His worst nightmare. Deliciously evil." Akumu materialized in front of them, hovering Gajeel's memory above her right hand. The four mages froze.

_Levy was getting on her feet heavily, holding her right shoulder. It was already twice the size and it was getting purple. Gajeel was sure it was broken. He darted his eyes to the mangled forms of the other two Shadow Gear members, one of whom was losing a lot of blood from the spear he shot in his leg. He turned back to the bluenette, who had a hard time holding herself on her feet._

"_Afraid yet?" He wondered with a smile of his lips._

"_Yes." Levy answered without hesitation. "But if you think that means I'm going to beg…"_

"_Don't want you to beg, Levy." The name on his lips felt deliciously impertinent. "I want you to fight me." Levy brought herself to her full height, defying him through her pain._

"_Fine. If you want a war, than I'm more than enough to get one started." Her hazel eyes flared as Gajeel licked his lips in anticipation._

"Want me to show them my personal favorite?" Akumu flashed an evil smile and the hovering memory changed.

_The blank look on Levy's face brought his senses back, making him feel his hands covered in iron scales, but his right hand felt warm and sticky. He looked down and gasped. Gajeel pulled his clawed hand from Levy's gut, making her gasp._

_"No... no, no, no... NO!" __His bloody hand was shaking. "What have I done... HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled desperately as Levy looked down and touched her belly, raising her hand to see her blood stained hands._

"Come to think of it, the moment when you killed your own child needs a medal. Not anyone can pull such a stunt." Akumu laughed loudly, chilling Gajeel's deepest parts of his soul. Natsu and Gray looked disgusted at the woman.

"You're a fucking coward!" Akumu snapped her eyes to Natsu, looking livid. "You know you can't win and hide yourself in this idiot!"

"I don't need to hide! As long as I have all the knowledge in the book of Zeref, I am invincible! You maggots! You dare defy me?" Akumu made herself grow, transforming into a Dragon. She slashed at them wildly, trying to get them out of Gajeel's mind, but the four danced away from her every move.

"Getting slower? Tough luck, bitch." Gray smiled smugly, feeling his powers slowly freezing Gajeel's body.

"You're not getting this body, so give up now and maybe we'll get easy on you." Natsu lunged himself with his fists blazing, punching the fake dragon in the head. Gajeel and Levy used a Unison Raid spell that made the witch take her own form, wobbling slightly. With a wicked flash, she sent all four flying, propping themselves hard on the metal walls of the prison. Akumu lunged herself to them, but Gajeel was quicker, placing himself between her and Levy, receiving kick after kick, barely being able to parry her attacks. Natsu and Gray quickly got to their feet and aided Gajeel, attacking the intruder. Levy activated shields for the three men fighting, providing with metal and fire for the two Dragon Slayers.

"Pretty powerful Solid Script mage you have there, Dragon. Her body will be perfect for Zeref. I'll enjoy seeing the light go out from her eyes." Gajeel charged to her with his hands shaped into swords, slashing at her like a mad man. With one swift move, Natsu, Gray and Levy were thrown back on the wall, landing with a sickening _thud_. Smiling, Akumu shoved her scale covered fist in Gajeel's stomach, letting him stare a moment too long at her.

"I already won. You see, you gave her body on a silver platter, her soul being conveniently trapped here." Akumu flashed her teeth and transformed her fist into a metal sphere, Gajeel feeling the pain of skewered flesh as he flew through his own mind, getting impaled on the wall.

"GAJEEL!" Levy got herself up and staggered to her husband, trembling as she saw him cough blood.

"That's gonna leave a mark on your physical body… Pity… Oh, well…" The witch raised her arm and summoned metal spikes from the ceiling, turning them to the four mages.

"Get your shit together, idiot! Are you a Dragon Slayer or not?" Natsu summoned enough flames to liquefy all the metal spears that were falling fast. Gajeel twitched, lifting his head to look around him. Gray and Natsu were battling fiercely for his sake, for his family. For Levy. And he was pondering how the hell did he get so weak. So weak he couldn't even protect his most precious.

"Hold on, don't move… I'll…" Levy was in tears, worried.

"It's not real…" Gajeel placed a hand on the metal lance that was sticking out of him and pulled.

"NO! What are you doing! You're bleeding!" Levy put her small hands on top of his trying to stop him from what he was about to do.

"It's not real! This is only in my mind! This is MY BODY!" Gajeel squeezed the metal hard, making it disappear in a cloud of grey sparks.

"Gajeel… please…" The Dragon Slayer fell on his knees, catching his breath before rising slowly from the ground.

"Warren, get her out of here! Now!" Levy looked horrified at him, struggling to keep his posture. "Natsu!" Salamander snapped his head back to him and hurried to his side, knowing it was time for him and Levy to get out. On the outside, Gray increased his magic, blue ice materializing inside Gajeel's mind.

"No! I'm not leaving!" Levy grabbed his arm and held on tightly, Natsu pulling on her waist. "I'm not leaving you!" Tears pooled in her eyes, feeling her consciousness slip back to her own body. "You promised! You vowed you'd never leave me again! Gajeel!" The dark haired man looked broken hearted at his wife, feeling oddly at peace.

"Gray has to do it. It's the only way I'll be free from her… Please, I want you safe… If I die, I don't want to drag you with me." Gajeel cupped her face and caressed away the overflowing tears.

"I don't want to live without you! Do you understand? You're not leaving me alone again! I can't… Please…" Levy couldn't keep her tears anymore, her voice breaking. Gajeel smiled warmly and kissed her fiercely for a brief moment.

"Natsu, she's in your hands…" He said while looking at his wife for one last time, memorizing every shocked wrinkle, the way her eyes sparkled from all the crying, her red nose and the quivering of her lower lip. He released Levy's consciousness, feeling Warren drag her back to her own body while she screamed _NOOOOOOO!_. She was jolted back to her own body, snapping her eyes open and feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Get me back there! NOW!" Levy lunged for Warren, but was stopped by Natsu, who came behind her and immobilized her hands behind her back. "Get off! GET OFF OF ME! He's gonna die! Warren! Get me back there! Please!" Levy was kicking the air hopeless as Natsu held onto her tightly.

"If you break the connection now, everything is lost! Let Warren and Gray do their stuff!" Natsu was having a hard time holding Levy, so he tumbled her on the floor, using his knees to stop her thrashing. "Laxus! I need your help!"

"NO! LET GO! GET THE FUCK OFF! I'm NOT letting him die!" Laxus came through the door and lunged for Levy and Natsu, grabbing her arms and restraining her on the floor.

"Calm down, Levy!" The Thunder Dragon tried to soothe the bluenette with his voice, with no success.

"I need to save him! He's not leaving me again! He's not… He vowed…" Levy calmed her thrashing, seeing she wasn't going anywhere with two Dragon Slayers holding her down. She glared at Laxus with pure hatred, the salty drops wetting her hair. Laxus watched her yelling in pain and couldn't bear it. He took her in his arms and held her tightly as she cried her heart out, knowing Gajeel was about to die. Levy buried her face in his chest, feeling her heart break a million times.

"It's okay… It's okay…" Natsu came behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, feeling his eyes sting.

"Get her out of here, it's gonna get ugly." Laxus ordered, standing with the bluenette in his arms. Natsu nodded and carried Levy out the door, letting her on her own feet once they were outside. Levy leaned on the wall and let herself fall on the ground, placing her head between her knees. Natsu was helpless, and he hated every moment of it. He went back into the room with his eyes flaring, ready to smoke Akumu as soon as Gray would do his job and freeze Gajeel to death. He could see the two occupied beds, where Gajeel and Gray rested, Warren straining himself to keep Gray's consciousness inside Gajeel's body. Laxus and Natsu held their breaths as a trickle of ice began to move from Gray's hand to Gajeel's veins, slowly killing him.

Inside Gajeel's mind, Akumu was attacking them with everything she had left, Gray dodging her every move with a smirk. She was desperate, and they could feel it. In one burst of energy, Gajeel and Gray jumped on Akumu and attacked her with everything they had left just before Gajeel froze completely. Akumu was finally forced out of Gajeel's mind, and Natsu eagerly caught her frail form and destroyed her, enjoying her screams of pain.

Gray was jolted back to his own body by an exhausted Warren, smiling weakly at them. Gray hurried to Gajeel and tried to disperse as much ice as he could, letting Natsu warm his body. Laxus waited for Natsu to revive him, pumping his heart to get it started again, but with no luck.

"AAAARRRGHH! God damn it, Gajeel! Breathe!" _One, two, three, four, five_ He blew hard inside Gajeel's mouth, holding his nose so the air could reach his lungs. Gray was looking horror struck at the lifeless body of Gajeel and Natsu, trying desperately to revive him, but he knew the chances he'd wake up were almost nonexistent. He squeezed his fists, trembling from head to toe, feeling his insides twist. He hurried to the sink, where he hurled violently. Laxus stepped in and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, trying to stop him.

"He's not dead! You hear me? You're not dead! GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Natsu…" Laxus tried again.

"NO!" _One, two, three, four, five._ He kept pumping his chest desperately.

"Move, Natsu, if you don't wanna get barbecued!" Laxus summoned a thunder and let it play on his fingers. Salamander looked up from Gajeel just in time to see Laxus place his hands on Gajeel's chest and activate his powers, trying to restart his heart. "Breathe for him again!" Laxus commanded after the energy subsided. Natsu obliged and pinched Gajeel's nose, blowing hard in his lungs. Laxus place his hands again and activated a stronger wave, making Gajeel's body arch. Gray couldn't watch, knowing he was the one who killed him. He got up from where he was slumped and walked out the door, noticing Levy, rocking back and forth. He crouched next to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting the tears fall freely on his cheeks.

Gajeel was slumped on the ground in the dark, feeling very heavy. A light showed a hand stretched towards him, making him look up with difficulty.

"Come on, get up. Are you a Dragon Slayer or what?" Laxus smiled at him, waiting for Gajeel to take his hand.

"I… can't… I'm sorry…" Another light appeared, showing Natsu's stretched hand.

"Come on, pussy, you wanna let everybody know I'm the best Dragon Slayer that ever existed?" Natsu smiled widely, beaming at him.

"Please, you can't even defeat me, Flame Brain." Another light showed Gray's hand stretched towards Gajeel.

"You wanna make it easy for yourself _now_? After everything you've been through, and you wanna give up after some bitch possessed you?" Cana's hand shot out of the darkness into light.

"You still haven't defeated me." Erza's hand made its way to the lighted area of Gajeel's mind.

"Who's gonna be my partner if you give up now?" Pantherlily stretched his hand, beaming at him. More tiny lights sparkled inside Gajeel's black mind, showing every guild member, smiling at him welcoming. Master was somewhere in the back, with Levy next to him.

"You have so much to live for, Gajeel. It's not the time or place to admit defeat. Who's gonna take care of Levy when you're gone?" Gajeel snorted, seeing Jet's hand being lighted up.

"She's on good hands…" He said weakly, feeling his eyelids heavy.

"Don't you wanna see me grow up?" A new voice filled his mind like a song, warming his deepest parts. His head twitched, raising his head from his knee. "Well, I don't know about you, but I wanna meet my daddy." A little girl crept out from behind Levy's feet, looking curious with her red eyes at him. Her blue hair fell over her shoulder when she cocked her head.

"Who…" Gajeel's eyes bulged, feeling his empty heart swell.

"And you really wanna let Uncle Jet get mommy? Come on, I thought you'd be more protective." The little girl smiled widely, showing her fangs in a superior way.

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm inside mommy right now. Come on, daddy. Get up. I wanna meet you and grow up with you." Gajeel felt his eyes getting moist, taking in every hand and every smile of every guild member. He lingered a moment on Levy and the little girl that held her hand. He looked up again at Laxus' hand and stretched his arm, grabbing a hold on it. Laxus yanked him up, patting him on the shoulder.

"Ready?" Laxus grinned wickedly, holding his hand tightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"It's gonna hurt like hell." Laxus warned.

"Hit me with your best shot." Gajeel felt his lips tug, flipping his eyes one more time to his little girl. "What's your name?"

"Hikari." Little Levy smiled widely and everything went black again. Only Laxus' hand was glowing with his thunder. The blonde man placed Gajeel's left hand on his heart and copied his pose, placing his hand over Gajeel's, where his heart was. Gajeel did the same and braced for the power surge. It pierced his heart and went through his right hand, back in Laxus' body, making it circle back in Gajeel's heart. He yelled in pain inside his mind and opened his eyes with a gasp.

Natsu came through the door with tears in his eyes, looking at Levy.

"No…" Levy whispered and a fresh wave of tears filled her eyes.

"Levy…" Natsu scooped her up, making her stand, and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair, crying.

"Don't say it…"

"He's alive…" Levy felt a jolt in her heart. "Levy, he's _alive_…" Gray stood from his spot and came behind Levy, wrapping his arms around her as well. Levy smiled widely and cried at the same time, holding onto them tightly. She placed a kiss on their cheeks before breaking the hug, beaming. She hurried through the door, running to Gajeel's bed and throwing herself onto him, kissing his face wildly. She composed herself enough to get off Gajeel and jump in Laxus' arms, pulling him lower and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you…" Laxus patted her back, smiling warmly. He nodded at Gajeel before turning away and walking out the door. Levy threw herself once more in her husband's arms, crying with happiness. Gajeel let her be, holding onto her for dear life. "What took you so long? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry if I worried you… But I couldn't miss the chance to see my daughter grow up." Gajeel smiled widely as Levy raised her hear to look at him. Gajeel merely positioned her to place his hand over her belly. "Hikari." Levy gapped at him, not knowing what to say.

"What are you saying…?" Levy moved her hand and placed it on top of Gajeel's.

"She kept me safe inside my mind. She lighted my dark thoughts and gave me strength." The Dragon Slayer cuddled Levy in his arms, resting his cheek on her head.

"But I don't feel anything… Are you sure?" Levy was confused. How could she be pregnant and not feel anything?

"Oh, I'm sure. She's our light. Our Hikari." Gajeel caressed her back and inhaled deeply in her hair. Levy smiled widely, placing both of her hands on her belly, feeling a vortex of energy spinning calmly.

"Hikari… I like it…" Levy nuzzled in his neck, the tears drying on her cheeks.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer.<em>********


End file.
